


Lost in the City

by ongnielive039



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Better Daniel, Chaebol Seongwu, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jerk Jihoon, M/M, Sequel, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielive039/pseuds/ongnielive039
Summary: Years after the incident that has happened at the yacht, Daniel thinks that he has been living his life wholly this time. He has a rather stable job; with some friends that care enough of him, as well as the boyfriend that means everything to him- that has always been there for him too.Daniel thinks that he is getting better; that he is more than happy, to live his life like that.But when the past comes out of nowhere to haunt him once again, will those be the truth? Or will he succumb back to the past he has been loathing the most these whole time?sequel toLost in the Sea.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Past Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. The Closed Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> not much of it but please check the tags just in case.

It wasn't that early in the morning. The sun has risen up as high already at this hour nowadays, and the summer heat has also started replacing the coldness from the night. And there, inside the small but spacious apartment unit with the minimalist furniture, standing in the kitchen was Daniel; humming a certain melody while his hand has been busy to stir the pot above the stove.

In fact, Daniel was perhaps too absorbed with his works, even; to the point that he didn't notice how someone has been sneaking out right behind him- until the said person was wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

Daniel went tensed almost right away- more out of instinct, though he did getting relaxed in the next second as he realized that it was no one but- “Seongwu-Hyung.” He breathed out. “What are you doing- _No,_ why have you wake up already, Hyung? It's still too early for you to.”

“It's nine in the morning,” Seongwu pointed out, faking his expression as to show that he was offended with the statement. “Of course I'd have waken up already, especially if you're not on the bed with me anymore.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, looking at Seongwu with an _are-you-kidding-me_ look for some reason. “Don't bullshit me like that, now,” he replied while pinching Seongwu on the cheek right away. “You've always been sleeping like a log even when I was away for a couple of hours, Seongwu-Hyung. You really think I don't know about that?”

“Ow- Ouch- Daniel-”

“Also,” Daniel put his wooden spoon down and leaned closer towards Seongwu this time, so that he could sniff the older better. “Look at you- you've taken a shower! Of course you got to tell me what kind of miracle this is.”

Seongwu pouted, showing his annoyance towards the younger as he rubbed his reddened cheeks. “I do have an appointment with Daehwi at ten for another discussion,” confessed him in the end.

“Daehwi is-” Daniel stopped for a second to remember who that familiar name was. “ _Oh._ Your editor, right?”

Seongwu nodded enthusiastically then. “Yes,” he answered as soon. “We're going to talk about the order of the poetries in the book, so that the emotions will be built up nicely as the pages go by-”

Seongwu stopped to taste the broth, when Daniel has brought a spoonful of it to his mouth. “-and if everything is as scheduled, then it's expected to be released around the end of next month!” he continued again. “Can you even believe it? I'll be an official author and not unemployed- the sundubu-jjigae tastes perfect, anyway. Is that another Jaehwan's recipe?”

Daniel chuckled in amusement, as he listened at how the older didn't forget to give a- _feedback_ over their food. “It's not, but I combined with some tips he's told me last week on how to make the richer broth,” answered him as he also turned the stove off.

“-And I'm proud of you,” Daniel also encouraged the older, since he knew how hard it has been for Seongwu to work on the project as well. “I know that this one will work ever since the start, but it's great to see how you've been pushing yourself and working on it earnestly for a year. Your hard-work will soon get paid off, Hyung.”

“It's all thanks to you, Niel-ah,” told Seongwu then as he took a step forward towards the younger.

But Daniel shook his head in response, thinking that he didn't do as much either to be thanked for- if there was even any. “You're the one doing everything by yourself, Seongwu-Hyung,” he mentioned with a warm smile. “All I did was just asking if you could make one poetry from the pictures I've taken during our trips.”

“But that's where my inspiration came from,” Seongwu offered a reassurance as he was smiling back at the later then. “And Daehwi even agreed to put some of them inside the book as well, since they complete my writings!”

Daniel chuckled and pulled Seongwu even closer towards him, as he leaned against the kitchen counter behind him. “Thank you for including those amateur shots I've taken in your book, then,” whispered him.

Seongwu's smile grew even wider- if that was possible, as he leaned closer towards the later once again and let his lips ghosted right in front of the younger's. “It's my pleasure to,” he whispered back invitingly. “I'm more than happy to have my first published book collaborating with you.”

“Thank you,” Daniel replied back. “-for showing my worth to the world too.”

Daniel closed his distance with Seongwu right away, as he then just- kissed the hell out of him shortly once. And twice. And then thrice. And- before the younger managed to repeat the action for the fourth time, this time the older has already pulled Daniel towards him before kissing the later even harder and deeper; as if the world has disappeared into the nothingness and they were the only people left there-

 _Well,_ although that only lasted until someone's phone by the kitchen counter was ringing as loud.

Daniel unwillingly parted himself away- after giving another peck on the other's lips, as he recognized from the sound of it that the noisy phone was actually his. He took a glance at the phone then, frowning in confusion as he read the name that was also displayed right there.

“Hello?” Daniel finally picked the call up and greeted the other person on the line. “Jaehwan-ah?”

 _'Daniel?'_ A familiar voice- Jaehwan's, was heard; though he also sounded a little bit too anxious for an unknown reason. _'Are you coming to work, today?'_

Daniel raised his eyebrows this time, still wondering what this call was all about. “... Yes, of course? Why-”

Seongwu decided to leave Daniel alone for some time and continued doing what Daniel has been doing before he has come and interrupted the later just now- which was continued preparing the breakfast for both of them, as he was also watching on how the younger's expression started changing from time to time. And- as soon the call has disconnected, Seongwu even could see how panicked the later was as he hurriedly left the kitchen.

At first Seongwu just waited for Daniel to come back to the kitchen; but as it seemed that the younger was busy with something else instead, Seongwu finally followed to where the other has just gone to- which was towards their bedroom. “What happened?” asked him then, as he popped his head out by the door.

“I should've been at work since fifteen minutes ago,” Daniel mentioned- just in passing, since he was still in the middle of buttoning his shirt up. “I forgot that Jaehwan has changed our shifts since last week.”

“Oh,” Seongwu nodded in understanding this time. “Do you need me to drop you off, then?”

“It's fine; I get this-” Daniel picked his backpack from the couch. “Just eat your breakfast, Hyung. You'll also have an appointment soon; you shouldn't be late- or starving either.”

“You haven't eaten yours too,” Seongwu stated with a pout, as he took a glance back at the kitchen; where the untouched pot was left alone. “ _Oh-_ I'll pack some of them for you, then; so that you can eat them at Jaehwan's cafe when there is no customer inside-”

“I'm good; pretty sure that Jaehwan is also going to feed me at the cafe later?” Daniel offered as he was walking towards the entrance this time- to wear his socks and shoes right there. “If it's too much to finish everything all by yourself, why don't you pack and give some of them for Daehwi-sshi instead? Didn't you say he lives alone?”

Seongwu watched Daniel's back from a distance worriedly, as a frown has also started appearing on his face. “I can do that too, but you really should-”

“Great, then!” Daniel cut the older's words- though it was obviously not on purpose; as he was just too much in a hurry at the time. “I'll get going now, then-” He ran towards Seongwu back and gave another small kiss on the other's lips. “See you at night, Seongwu-Hyung. Good luck with your meeting! I know that you'll do well!”

Seongwu folded his hands on the chest, as he watched on how Daniel was running off of the apartment. “You'll definitely get starved before the lunch break, _Pabo,_ ” murmured him with a huff, as he noted himself to call over Jaehwan's cafe and ask the owner to feed on Daniel before something horrible happened instead.

* * *

“I'm very sorry for being late!” Daniel announced as soon he stepped into the employee locker room of the cafe from the back door, looking worried as he might've delayed their preparation to open the cafe or- _something._ “I forgot that we've changed the shift starting from this week.”

“It's alright, Daniel-ah. You're not late- _late,_ ” Jaehwan replied with a nod to reassure Daniel, even though it was rather obvious that they have already finished the briefing when he has just joined the crowd. “I've just finished the briefing, but there is no event to be held- and no reservation either so far, so everything will go as usual.”

“Okay,” answered Daniel back.

He did blame his stupid memories for missing the important briefing- and felt as bad since the other employees have come much earlier than him as well. He didn't mean to be sounded like he was privileged to be there. But he quickly dismissed that feeling and instead, went to his locker to wear the server's attire- from the apron, the name tag, and also the beret; as to not waste even more time.

“Oh, Daniel,” Jaehwan called right before Daniel managed to open the door that connected the kitchen with the cafe up. “Do you have some time after your shift ends?”

Daniel stopped and tilted his head in wonder then. “ _Well-_ I don't have a plan with Seongwu-Hyung or someone else here so far,” he answered after some thoughts. “Why is that?”

Jaehwan nodded. “Then would you like to learn on making the fluffy omelette- like the one we sell at the cafe?” he offered. “I wanted to tutor you for that this morning; but there is no time left before the cafe is opened, and I bet that you'll be busy like usual.”

“Oh,” Daniel blinked. “Will that be okay?”

“Of course,” Jaehwan brushed Daniel's reluctance away as easy. “The cafe isn't going to be as busy either at the evening, and it's not a hard dish to make; not too different from the pancake you've succeeded last week.”

Daniel's smile grew wider as he nodded, looking excited upon the thought already. “Thank you-”

“Hyung, are you coming out?” one of the employees popped his head back from the door right at the moment, looking rather uncomfortable for some reason- like he was forced to do that even though he didn't really want to. “The cafe is about to open and the manager asked me to call you.”

Daniel knew that he could easily tell the other to start without him- especially since he was still talking with the owner of the cafe itself; Kim Jaehwan. But he didn't want to bother the later too much, or put him in a difficult situation for nothing. And thus, he finally took the last glance as he was giving a nod at Jaehwan; before leaving the kitchen completely. “I'm coming, Woojin-ah,” told him while on that.

“Welcome to WIND Cafe, where you can indulge yourself with the best food and comfort we offer,” greeted him in instant, the second someone walked into the cafe; as the courtesy smile was formed as wide.

 _Yes._ It has been two years already by now, ever since Daniel met with Seongwu and his yacht crews back then.

And since then, Daniel has also started working at Jaehwan's cafe almost everyday- except on the weekends, or when he was asked by Seongwu to accompany the older for another trip. He mostly worked as the server there, showing his smile at everyone as he was helping them to put an order and giving Jaehwan more cash-

Daniel approached one of the customers who seemed to be lost while she was reading the menu, readily giving out some recommendations he has known by heart already; so that the customer would be able to decide what she wanted and put the order for him to run for the kitchen.

Aside from that, sometimes Jaehwan would also teach Daniel on how to make some of the recipes from his cafe when he was in the mood; just like this morning. Daniel didn't quite understand why the later bothered to do as much either, honestly- though he wasn't going to complain, as it could also help him cooking for Seongwu when they were home. Because he thought that Jaehwan would make him a helper in the kitchen or... _something_ , but then two years have passed and- Daniel doubted that it would ever happen anymore- if there was a plan to.

Daniel approached another customer who was raising her hand this time- it wasn't even weird anymore for him to have more female customers asking for his help, just like how this one was asking for more tissues. He didn't even want to question it- something he regretted doing at the early days he was working there, how there were a bunch of them on the table; as all he did was just doing what he has been asked without another glance.

 _Well-_ not that Daniel was in a complete dark either.

In fact, Jaehwan has told Daniel once before; how he needed someone he could trust to run the kitchen for him once in a while when he was busy with something else, and the later even mentioned blatantly that he thought Daniel could be a good fit. Unfortunately though, upon the enthusiasm of the (female) customers, it looked like the whole idea itself has been thrown out of the window in that instant by Jaehwan.

Seeing the previous customer, who has asked him for the tissues before- stood up by her place, Daniel hurriedly approached the table as to bid the customer a goodbye. “Thank you for visiting,” he said as cheerful as he could muster. “I hope you managed to enjoy your time at the WIND Cafe. We'll be waiting for another visit-”

Daniel hasn't even managed to finish his sentence, when the female customer tucked the tissue into the pocket of his apron. “Call me,” whispered the customer with a wink, before walking away as confident.

Daniel could do nothing at the time like that- since they were still a customer, but to give her an awkward smile. And only when she has been completely gone from the cafe, Daniel could check on the tissue- to find a series of numbers alongside with a five-thousand won banknote. He raised his eyebrows upon the sight then, still feeling as amused as ever even though it has happened for a couple of times; as he couldn't understand on what these people wanted from him by doing those kind of things.

But Daniel was also quick to shrug it off- as he was busy with another customer once again, before he finally got a chance to approach their cashier and put the banknotes he has received inside the tipping box. And- while on that, he also threw the tissue with the customer's numbers into the trash bin without a second look.

Someone- the same person with the one who has called Daniel back then, whistled aloud and approached him as he witnessed the scene. “That's quite a tip,” he pointed out with a grin, while his snaggletooth was shown at the side. “Popular as usual, Daniel-Hyung.”

“I wonder when they are going to stop, though,” Daniel replied worriedly instead. “This one has been back here over and over again- it's her the fourth time already in two weeks.”

Woojin giggled upon the fact. “Well- who cares?” he mentioned with a shrug. “For as long as you didn't promise them anything, I don't think you have to worry about them-” He patted Daniel's back. “I'm more worried about your boyfriend, Hyung; to be honest. Like, thinking on what he might do if he ever knows...”

That was also one of the amusing facts of Jaehwan's cafe; how most of the employees there have never minded as much his relationship with Seongwu. Whenever the older came to the cafe and showed his affection towards Daniel at the back door, most of them would just tease them like they were a normal couple instead.

Sure there were some of them who still looked at him and Seongwu with a disguise secretly too, but the overall atmosphere of his environment was... pretty nice and accepting; unlike what he has imagined before.

And- Daniel was _happy_ to be in that kind of surrounding, after all those suffocating years he has had in the past.

“You think he'll do something?” asked Daniel back while tilting his head in wonder instead.

Woojin chuckled. “Pretty sure that he will,” he claimed as easy. “But maybe he is going to go for Jaehwan-Hyung first- since he's the one who put you out here as to, I quote, ' _increase the sales_ '. And he'll find all those girls one by one, so that he can tell them that you're his and never theirs.”

Daniel joined Woojin into a string of laughter then, thinking how absurd the scenario from the other was. “It sounds too much, Woojin-ah; even for someone like Seongwu-Hy-”

Jaehwan had an actual bell in his cafe, that would ring whenever the door was opened from the outside; as the sign that someone has just come into the cafe and the servers needed to go back for work again. And so, when the bell was ringing during their conversation then, Daniel was quick to get the menu book and turn around; as he was ready to greet the next customer of the day.

“Welcome to WIND Cafe, where you can indulge yourself with the best-”

Daniel stopped his steps towards the new customer as abrupt- as well as his words, while the color was drained from his face in that instant. The smile- albeit just the courtesy smile, was also gone from Daniel's face; as it was soon replaced by a very apparent shock and fear at the same time instead.

“Daniel-?” the voice sounded as surprised to see Daniel standing there.

 _Jihoon._ Daniel thought- was unable to actually say the word aloud, as he took a step back instead.

“Daniel,” the person- _Jihoon_ , breathed out. “Is this where you have been for the past years-? Because I've been looking for you everywhere too- I can't believe that you dared to leave me completely alone back there, how-”

Daniel honestly didn't want to hear any of those. He wanted to get away from the place- as far as he could from Jihoon himself, as the other's appearance has clearly been making his mind started getting anxious.

So he took some steps back once again- more instinctively than not, without seemingly to remember that there has been someone else he's been talking to right there; which ended up making both of them collided one with another and dropped the menu books on Daniel's hands as well as the ones stacked behind Woojin.

“Wow, f-” Woojin almost cursed, since he was as surprised with the sudden impact. “Careful, Daniel-Hyung.”

Daniel gasped like he has just realized on what he has been doing, as he quickly squatted down and helped the younger gathering all of them back. “Sorry,” he murmured with a very small voice. “Didn't see you there.”

“Of course you didn't,” Woojin remarked playfully, thinking that no actual harm was done. “Unless you suddenly grow at least an eye at the back of your head or something-”

Woojin looked up to study Daniel's face, expecting a giggle- or at the very least a smile, since he knew how easy it was to make Daniel laughed. But when he noticed that the older's expression was tensed- and how his hands were also shaking as much, Woojin frowned as deep. “Hyung, are you okay?” asked him then.

But Daniel didn't reply to Woojin's question- or perhaps didn't even hear that, as it seemed that the older didn't show any recognition of getting talked to. And instead, honestly it seemed that his eyes were rather unfocused.

“Hyung?” Woojin attempted on calling the older again and even tapped his arm this time. “...Niel-Hyung?”

Daniel finally snapped his head back towards Woojin as quick, though it seemed that he was still as panicked as before. “Yes-?” he replied; this time with a broken voice. “What- What is it, Woojin-ah?”

“Are you alright?” Woojin repeated his question with a concerned look. “You look so pale right now.”

Daniel gulped down, taking a glance behind him nervously for a couple of times. “Yeah!” he replied with such a forced smile, stuttering with each words he said. “Yeah. Of course I'm fine? Don't worry.”

But Woojin didn't buy that- obviously, as he then decided to take a look over Daniel's shoulder so that he could see on what- or _who_ has been there, that has made Daniel acted like now. After all, the older has been alright a moment ago when they've been talking with each other before; and the fact that he wasn't out of nowhere...

Woojin knew that there must've been a reason for that- which probably was in a form of a young man who was standing right there, with both of his hands were folded on the chest like he was waiting for Daniel.

“Why don't you go to the back and get some rest, Hyung?” offered Woojin, willingly supplying Daniel a way out.

“But it's still my shift-”

“It's alright, me and the others can handle the cafe for a couple hours more,” Woojin continued again as he took a glance at their cashier. “And if it's needed, I'm sure Jinyoung over here can give us a hand as well.”

The cashier looked back at Woojin for a second- as if he was against the idea, before finally shrugging it off.

Daniel didn't say anything and just remained still at his place for some seconds, contemplating if he should take the offer from Woojin or just forced himself to work as usual. He honestly didn't want to make an excuse for not working because of his own personal matter, as it didn't even sound professional. But-

Daniel glanced behind him for another time, and- he realized that Jihoon's existence was still making him totally cowered in fear. So maybe- _maybe_ today wasn't the day for him, as he was sure that he would make some more mistakes at this rate. “Okay,” he finally made his mind up and nodded at the younger. “Thank you, Woojin-ah.”

Daniel didn't wait for a second longer to completely leave the cafe- as well as Jihoon, into Woojin's care instead; as he could only hope that none of the servers out there would give information about him to Jihoon. Because- sure they knew better than to give that to the customers, but Daniel also knew how manipulative Jihoon was.

Daniel almost slammed the kitchen door as he walked inside, being too much in a rush and also panicked at the same time; leaning against the door itself quickly, as he didn't think that he could stand as straight anymore.

Jaehwan turned his attention from whatever he has been making there, wondering what the ruckus was about. “What happened?” he asked, looking around as to demand for an explanation- before his eyes landed at Daniel who has been trembling by the door; making him concerned in that instant. “Daniel? Is everything alright?”

Daniel blinked, looking at his surrounding like he hasn't gotten his focus back just yet. “I- Yes,” he answered with a fearful whisper that he didn't even aware of. “Everything is good, Jaehwan. It's just- I... I have a headache.”

“Oh,” Jaehwan looked even more worried now, as he immediately decided to drop what he has been doing and taking care of Daniel first. “You should get some rest, then. Why don't you lie yourself down at the bench by the locker room, and I'll get you some medicines if you think you're going to need them?”

Daniel just nodded and let himself being guided by Jaehwan towards their locker room, though he was feeling a bit bashful for telling the other a half-lie just now. It wasn't a complete lie- because he did the actual headache, just that a bit different with what Jaehwan might've thought about.

Daniel breathed out deeply as soon his back has touched the bench, could already feel more comfortable as he has been away from the one person that has caused as much turmoil inside him before.

“Do you need any medicines?” Jaehwan offered as he was carefully watching the other; contemplating on what he should do at this moment. “Or- do you want me to call Seongwu-Hyung so that he can pick you up? It's okay to go back home earlier too if you're not feeling well like now.”

Daniel- who has just closed his eyes, quickly opened them back as abrupt to look back at Jaehwan. “There is no need for that,” he immediately shook his head, hoping that his nervousness wasn't shown. “I'm going to be fine after some sleep, I think? It's just a light headache; you don't have to call Hyung and make it bigger than it has.”

Jaehwan frowned; seemingly to think the otherwise, the more he was studying Daniel's condition. “You sure?”

Daniel nodded as quick, attempting to show a smile. “Of course,” added him.

Jaehwan sighed in defeat, before finally nodding along as he decided to agree with Daniel's plead- for now, that was. “Fine,” he mentioned. “I will be right outside for the whole day, so just call me if there is something, hm?”

“Sure.”

Daniel kept his smile plastered on his face for as long as Jaehwan had his eyes on him- even when the other was walking back to the kitchen, since he still needed to continue cooking for the customer out there. But when the later has been gone from his sight, as soon Daniel stood up from the bench once again as to look for something from his own locker.

He searched at the upper compartment for some time, before checking the lower part of it afterwards. And as he still couldn't find _it_ there either, Daniel attempted to rummage his backpack as well alongside the pocket of the clothes he has been wearing to come to the cafe- though, it was to no avail.

Unwillingly, since the thing he has been looking for wasn't at where it should be, Daniel stopped the search and instead lied back down on the bench. He covered his face with both of his arms as he sighed in defeat, letting his mind went back to the scene that has just happened back then.

Daniel was frustrated. He didn't understand, why Jihoon had to walk straight into Jaehwan's cafe of everywhere else. He has been doing well; has been working there for years without getting to meet the other even once. So he didn't... know. Why did Jihoon have to waltz into his life back like nobody's business and remind him of those suffocating feelings he has always had, for having to meet Jihoon's standard every single time?

It felt like someone just threw him a cold water, the second Jihoon was standing there by the cafe; like someone was shaking him up brutally- so that he could wake up from this beautiful dream and face the reality instead.

… The only reality he's ever had, in a form of Park Jihoon.

* * *

Seongwu was in the middle of his twelfth poetry- in the middle of deciding which of them would be the best to turn the atmosphere darker- _because it's about time to_ , told Daehwi for the umpteenth time already, when the phone on the table started blinking for numerous times. And- they did want to ignore that fact; wanted to stay as focused with the task on their hands, but it seemed that the phone was yearning for Seongwu's attention.

“Hyung, just answer the damn phone and finish whatever it is about already,” told Daehwi in the end, as he has had it enough by then.

Seongwu grinned at Daehwi bashfully, feeling bad for not being able to be as professional; especially as soon he read that it was _just_ Jaehwan's name displayed on the screen, and it couldn't be as important as his book- _no?_

 _Well,_ apparently Seongwu was wrong about that this time.

Because a second after he has read what Jaehwan has been meaning to tell him about, Seongwu instantly stood up from his place. “Daehwi-ah,” he called the other, though his eyes were still completely glued on his phone. “I need to go somewhere else- I'm sorry, but let's wrap this up here for today and continue it again later.”

“What-?” Daniel raised his voice and widened his eyes in disbelief upon the sudden decision. “But you can't just do it like that! There are still a lot poetries to discuss, and if we delay this further it might affect the release date too, Hyung.”

At this point, Seongwu didn't seem to care as much about his book anymore; as he has started tidying his things without even waiting for the approval from Daehwi himself. “I'm really sorry,” he replied after he has finished it. “But I can't stay here too much longer, there is something urgent.” He stopped for a second and showed a smile towards the younger once again. “Let's set some additional meetings for this, okay? I have enough free time.”

Daehwi grumbled as to hear the words. He wanted to tell Seongwu that there was no use of telling him that he had enough free time, if the older would be abandoning the meeting like now again. Though, he did understand too that the older couldn't do anything either about the situation- if it really was urgent. “Okay,” answered him.

“See you, Daehwi-ah,” greeted Seongwu as quick, the second he has received a green light from the younger; as he also made a phone call to another person while there was nothing else but Daniel in his mind.

Seongwu pushed the door to Jaehwan's cafe and walked inside hurriedly with Minhyun in tow, partially ignoring the servers who seemed to recognize and greet him right away- including Woojin. He didn't even check over the customers at the cafe- despite knowing that most of the new ones would make a fuss regarding his appearance, as he went straight to the kitchen with no words being exchanged.

“Where is he?” demanded Seongwu as soon; the second he has stepped into the kitchen itself.

It was obviously directed at the one and only friend of him in the room- which was Jaehwan, who didn't bother enough to spare a single glance at the older while he was still in the middle of preparing whatever it was inside the pot itself right in front of him. “Inside,” mentioned him as he pointed out at the locker room's door behind.

“Alone?” asked Seongwu further as soon.

“Yes, he told me that he's going to sleep for a bit-”

Jaehwan stopped abruptly as soon he has raised his head up- because he was annoyed, to keep on being asked about Daniel's condition over and over again; when the older could pretty much walk into the locker room and checked it by himself. But instead, he smiled as wide at Seongwu's companion and waved his spatula to the left and right; when he noticed that the older wasn't actually alone- “Minhyun-Hyung, here for a lunch break?”

Minhyun sighed as deep. “Stop waving that, you're making your own kitchen dirty-”

Seongwu looked at both Minhyun and Jaehwan- who were immediately bickering with each other, alternatively; contemplating on whether to get Minhyun with him to check on Daniel's condition right away or if it was better for him to just call the other back later. But he also thought how Daniel hasn't known that he was there just yet- and how that might even surprise him more to find Minhyun there too, so he decided to leave it for the later.

Seongwu found Daniel inside the employee's locker room as easy as soon he walked into there, as the other has been lying down on the closest bench to the entrance. And Daniel seemed to be sleeping soundly there with his left arm covering his eyes- or so Seongwu thought; before he finally realized that the younger's breath sounded to be too restless for someone who has been sleeping, the more he took a closer look on the other.

Seongwu bit his lower lips nervously upon the sight. It pained him too, every single time he saw Daniel like this; where he always wished that he could take all those bad thoughts from the younger's mind.

Seongwu didn't say a word towards Daniel then; and instead, he chose to squat down right beside the later and reached his hand out- letting his fingers to slip between the other's hair to stroke the soft hair within his grasp.

Daniel was tensed for a brief second- a bit too surprised upon the touch, since he didn't expect anyone to come and check on him at this hour; when they should be busy serving the meals. Though, less than one second after, he also started relaxing himself; as he would've always recognized the hand that was touching him anytime.

“I thought I've made it clear enough to Jaehwan that he shouldn't have called you,” told Daniel right away, as he finally lowered his arm down and opened his eyes; so that he could stare back at the older's beautiful eyes.

“And he didn't,” Seongwu's lie came out as smooth, as a smile was formed wider on his face. “I just walked past the cafe and thought of visiting you, but then they told me that you're resting here because you've been feeling unwell.” He paused to put his palm on Daniel's forehead this time. “How do you feel right now, Niel-ah?”

“I'm fine,” Daniel answered back with a weak smile. “It's just a light headache, nothing to worry about.”

“You were fine this morning,” Seongwu stated in concern, as his hand was moving to the younger's cheek to rub it in such an affection. “Have you eaten something since arriving here-? I've already told you that you should get your breakfast first before coming here-”

Daniel grimaced upon the question. Part of him knew that it wasn't even the case, although he also wondered if it _did_ contribute into worsening his anxiety at the moment. But- might as well make Seongwu getting a bit more at ease now, shouldn't he? “I didn't have the time to-”

Seongwu scoffed, like he knew that he has been right all along. “See; this is what you get for not listening at me, Kang Daniel,” he mentioned once again, while his hands were back on working to make Daniel felt better. “Let's get you checked by Minhyun first, then? After that we can grab something to eat while going back home.”

Daniel blinked this time. “To the hospital?” he asked confusedly then. “But you've told me that Minhyun-Hyung isn't in charge of the ER this month before-?”

“Minhyun is just outside, been talking with Jaehwan,” Seongwu finally confessed. “I can fetch him real quick-”

But Daniel has already snorted; even before Seongwu managed to complete his sentence. “Now that's a bit too much for not getting called by Jaehwan, isn't it?” he claimed afterwards. “You aren't a good liar, Hyung.”

“Well-” Seongwu shrugged. “I should be thankful since he decided to tell me that my boyfriend isn't feeling well enough to work; especially since the said boyfriend didn't even bother to?” He grinned then. “At least, I have to try defending him first before anything.”

“I'm sorry,” Daniel replied, looking a bit guilty as he was slapped by the hard facts just now. “I just didn't want to worry you too much, Seongwu-Hyung.”

“But Daniel, I will always worry about you,” Seongwu stated instead. “I care about you too much to not to.”

Daniel smiled warmly and blinked his eyes for numerous times, as he tried his best to not let himself crying over there. He has been feeling very shitty ever since the previous encounter with Jihoon; but listening to Seongwu's words, the younger immediately felt much better already. Not that everything was gone in instant either, but he felt... _alright_ , at the very least.

If Seongwu ever noticed something about that, he thankfully decided to not mention it and- “So,” he continued instead. “Can we get our great, promising doctor to check on you? He might need to prescribe something too, I don't know-”

“If it's okay, we don't have to do that-?” Daniel offered hesitantly- and giggled as soon, the second he could see a shock plastered on Seongwu's face. “I mean- I'm okay, Hyung. And pretty sure that I just need a good rest.”

Seongwu pouted, showing his clear disagreement over the statement. “But-”

“I-” Daniel interrupted Seongwu's words as soon, looking a bit nervous as he sat up from his position as careful. “I just want to go back home with you as early as possible, since you're here and all.”

“Oh,” Seongwu blinked; looking a bit surprised, though as much as he was trying to show only a straight face he also couldn't hide a hint of smile there. “Okay. We... We can tell Jaehwan and Minhyun first-? And after that, we can also go home together while getting something to eat on our way back too.”

Daniel sighed in relief- before the panicked was coming back once again as he was reminded over an important fact. “Can I-” he hurriedly added. “Can I stay here while you're letting them know, so that we can go through the back door right away instead through the cafe?”

Seongwu raised his eyebrows in wonder. That was a weird-ass request- an easy one, but still weird; since Daniel has never minded going out through the cafe itself before now. “Sure?” agreed him in the end, though he made a mental note to himself to ask Daniel about it later- if it was possible.

Daniel sighed in a complete relief this time. “Thank you,” whispered him soon after.

* * *

The first day after Jihoon has found out that Daniel was working at Jaehwan's cafe, he already paid another visit to the cafe around the same time as the day before.

Daniel froze immediately upon seeing his ex-boyfriend once again, though this time he managed to get a grip of himself much better; as he just pretended to not see the later and busied himself with the other customers that were seated pretty much far enough from his table.

Daniel thought that he was doing a great job in ignoring the other- that was, until one of the servers who was at the same shift as he was approached him with a piece of paper; telling him that there seemed to be a cute and handsome customer who was interested in him and asked the server to pass the folded paper to him.

Daniel hesitantly unfolded the paper, though there was a shiver under his spine already.

' _miss you'_ was written there with the black thick lines- that he recognized from the pen provided by the cafe.

Daniel sighed, trying to not think about that too much and throwing the paper away immediately.

The day after that, Jihoon still made a visit to the cafe; also at the same hour, as he was sitting at the same table and ordering the same menu as well- the menu that Daniel easily recognized as the other's favorite.

Daniel still avoided all the same too, as far as he could.

And Jihoon also still passed him a message through another server on his shift.

' _need you to stay with me_ ' was written there in blue this time, as it was much neater than the yesterday writing.

Daniel threw it away without much thinking.

But today seemed to be different, as Daniel could see that Jihoon has been waiting outside of the cafe- near the back door where he and the others usually coming in and out from the cafe without passing the customers. He didn't know why the other could be there either, but obviously Daniel wouldn't want to meet him there.

So Daniel decided to not just go back home when his shift has ended. Instead, he tried to approach Jaehwan by the kitchen and asked if it was possible for him to stay for some time and learn how to make the fluffy omelette like what they've planned before he has been collapsed.

Daniel only came back home- through the front door this time, when Seongwu decided to fetch him up instead, since the younger hasn't come home yet even some hours after his shift has ended- the older reasoned.

From the side of his eyes, Daniel managed to catch how Jihoon has been back inside the cafe once again; eyeing and observing his behavior with such a look, as he walked away with Seongwu hand in hand.

And Daniel regretted it, to go back through the front door.

It was the third day today, and Jihoon still didn't seem to have any intention on giving up. He still came over and ordered all the same dishes, though this time he was there a little bit later; as he seemed to know the schedule of Daniel's shift better already.

The day went by exactly the same as before; Daniel avoided him like a plaque and Jihoon passed another paper.

' _come back by my side already'_ was written in blue once again there, and Daniel started to guess that the other was probably using the pen that Daniel has brought for him back then when they were still living together.

Daniel didn't want to be bothered with that; as he decided to just crumple and throw the paper again as usual.

This time, as he couldn't ask Jaehwan to stay inside the kitchen or employee's room without looking suspicious, he finally decided to approach Woojin and asked the younger whether he could stick around until his bus came.

Daniel managed to lose Jihoon completely like that, since the other couldn't easily follow him into the bus when Woojin was there; having his eyes on the later suspiciously ever since the first time he has been there.

On the fourth day, something finally did happen; breaking the routines they've been having for the past week.

It was Friday, the last day of the week where Daniel needed to come for work- since he always had two day-offs for the weekend, and Daniel actually couldn't wait to come back home and had some quality time with his own boyfriend already; no matter how simple it was going to be.

And as he was _that_ excited, when the short message was passed through another server like it always has been, this time Daniel decided to not even look at it and threw it straight to the trash bin; as to not ruin his mood.

But honestly, maybe Daniel should've been more careful and checked on the message; _for good_.

Because on the paper he would've seen nothing but one word- ' _DANIEL_ ' in all capitals, that might seem not that harmful for most of people. But for Daniel, he would've understood in that instant; that the word meant a warn for him- since he has known the other for years and years back.

And if only Daniel has known about that, maybe the next thing could've been avoided to happen.

Daniel stepped into the bus lightly, as he thought that he could finally be free from Jihoon for the next two days at the very least. He has had a friend of him accompanying him by the bus stop for the whole time until the bus has finally arrived, after all; and Jihoon wouldn't have dared to do something to him in front of the others, since the later cared that much about his own image- Daniel knew that much about Jihoon too.

But what Daniel has missed, was that this other friend didn't know as much how he should've kept Jihoon away from him- unlike how Woojin did. And unfortunately for him, Jihoon could also sense that unawareness too.

Daniel was grabbed by the arm as soon the bus has made its way towards the next stop, before he even got the chance to grasp on what was happening or who the person was; although his mind has already chanted _Jihoon_ _Jihoon Jihoon_ for non-stop as soon.

The next thing Daniel knew, he was already at the back of the bus; not too far from the exit.

“Cut it off already, Daniel,” Jihoon's voice sounded so irritated already. “Until when do I have to keep on playing this hide-and-seek game with you?”

Daniel gasped aloud, especially when his own body was involuntary reminded as soon regarding how harsh the treatment he has been receiving in the past; over the amount of pressure on his arms. And- aside from that, he also hasn't overcome his shock just yet; since he didn't even imagine that Jihoon would've been there with him.

“Do I have to go this far?” Jihoon continued his rambles; albeit in a small whisper. “Do I have to be the one who searched for you and- _what,_ begged on you to come back and stay with me or something?” He scoffed. “You've been thinking highly of yourself ever since you ran away from me, it seems.”

Daniel gulped down, averting his eyes elsewhere as he didn't want to see Jihoon in the eyes. “Stop this, Jihoon,” he dared himself to speak, although his voice was trembling. “You shouldn't even be here- I- we're done-”

“ _Done?_ We're done, you said?” Jihoon asked mockingly, like he was so ready to put Daniel down. “Who decided that, now? Because we've never even properly talked about that.”

Daniel didn't want to say anything else- in all honesty, as he just told himself to keep on breathing in his mind.

“ _Oh,_ now you're not speaking,” Jihoon stated as a matter of fact. “You're playing hard-to-get right now. You think that you can put me under you or something by doing this?”

“I didn't-”

“ _Shut up,_ ” Jihoon glared at Daniel this time, basically giving the later a warning as easy. “How come you come to a conclusion that you can do this to me, when I've given you everything- the best you could've ever gotten, with how dull you usually are in daily basis-” He smacked Daniel's head hardly this time. “You think you have enough to decide on how our relationship should've been- or on anything at all?”

Daniel felt dizzy. And suffocated.

He tried to remember Seongwu- and all the friends he has been made for the past two years, that clearly didn't mind of his existence around them as much; that never thought that he was as useless either. But Jihoon's voice was ringing so- _so_ loud inside his mind, and Daniel started thinking that- maybe, _maybe_ the other was right-

“I not-”

Daniel shook his head as he took a step back, wanting to stay away as much as possible from the other while his trembling hand was also scrambling behind him; in hope that he would manage to find something he could use to escape from this dreading situation he currently had.

Luckily for Daniel, as he spotted that they weren't that far anymore from the bus stop in front of his apartment, he managed to press on the stop button by the post right behind him as well.

As soon the bus has made a stop at that very familiar area, Daniel quickly pulled his arms away from Jihoon and dashed out of the bus. He ignored Jihoon who was immediately trying to catch up on him as he was calling over his name repeatedly then; which sometimes was also mixed with any kind of curses, as all he wanted to do was just more running- away from Jihoon, no matter to where, or for how long.

He thought of him; of Seongwu, who was probably the one person he actually needed at the time like this. But he also thought of Jihoon once again- involuntary, and how the other would definitely camp right in front of his apartment if he knew where Daniel has been living. And that sounded like the worst scenario ever.

Daniel settled at the park- which was like a few kilometers away from his apartment, dropping his weight on the ground right away when he realized that Jihoon has stopped following him already. He was breathing frantically, while his legs seemed to be losing his energy as well- Daniel didn't even know how he would be able to get back home later, honestly. But most importantly, his mind was in such a huge mess at the moment.

Knowing that had to do something- else he might pass out anytime soon, Daniel hurriedly opened the backpack behind him as he leaned against the playground pole for the support. Though, at first he couldn't even open the zipper without getting his fingers slipped over and over again- to the point Daniel hissed at no one, since he was annoyed and frustrated with his own incapability.

The moment his backpack has finally opened wide enough, Daniel rummaged into it in panic; like he has known that there must've been something inside there to actually help him, without knowing for sure what it could've been. His mind was just- too _clouded_ , at the time; that he was unable to think properly.

Though, Daniel immediately sighed in a huge relief then; as soon he managed to pull something out from there- a small transparent container that was filled with some pills.

And Daniel didn't even think about that. He just opened the container, took one of the pills, and gulped it down as quick- even without any water, like it wasn't that much of a deal at the moment like that.

… _Well,_ maybe it wasn't; compared to how his condition was.

Daniel closed his eyes as he rested his head back then, waiting for the pill to finally work. Though, while he was on that, Daniel also couldn't help but to think on _when_ that would actually happened- especially since he could feel how his whole body was still shaking non-stop. And from there, the question started escalating even more; as he wondered on whether he has taken enough dose or perhaps- _perhaps_ he needed more of them this time, since there has been an incident with Jihoon to be taken into a consideration.

So Daniel took the container once again, contemplating for a mere second whether he should wait for a little bit more or drink a couple more of them already- before finally decided to pour more pills into his hands. It started with only three pills at first; though, as he started thinking that he seemed to need even more of them, he then added more of them altogether- up to the point his hand was about to be overloaded with the pills.

Daniel took several deep breath, knowing that it wouldn't be easy to swallow everything at once- looking at the number of pills on his hand. But at the same time, he knew that he needed it; needed to calm himself down so that he would be able to breathe properly and have that peacefulness already- which would be easily achieved through taking these pills.

Therefore, after he has taken another deep breath, Daniel finally lifted his hand closer towards his mouth and-

- _dropped_ most of the pills in surprise; as he could hear an extremely loud ringing sound from his backpack.

Daniel blinked as he was still breathing heavily, like he didn't recognize his own ringtone for a moment; not until he happened to see the blinking screen inside his own bag. He absentmindedly threw the pills on his hands and rummaged the bag once again then; so that he could grab on the phone and found out that someone has been calling his number, apparently. And-

 _Seongwu-Hyung_ ♥ was written on the screen.

Daniel wouldn't be able to explain exactly how- or why, if he was being asked. But the second he read the name displayed on the screen, it felt like he suddenly was able to think clearer than ever. He even seemed to- _fucking_ finally, realized on what he was about to do- and how it could end up very bad, as he threw the container away in that instant as well- before answered the call he has been ignoring for a couple more of seconds.

 _'Hey, Niel-ah?_ _Didn't want to pressure you or something, but at what time are you going to arrive? So that I can re-heat our dinner and prepare the movie we're going to watch for today-'_

Daniel opened his mouth, even when he could also feel how his lips were still trembling as hard- _fuck._ “Hyung-” interrupted him as short then, since he didn't think that he would be able to utter more words in his condition.

But that much was, thankfully, enough.

 _'... Daniel?'_ -because Seongwu managed to catch that there was something happened with the other even from that; as he completely stopped blabbering, while the tone of his voice has also started to change into a concern and worry at the same time instead. _'What happened- Are you alright?'_

“I-” Daniel chocked. “Seongwu-Hyung- _help_. _Please-_ ”

Daniel didn't seem to have even finished his words, when he could already hear the jingling keys from the other line there; as well some of the other ruckus that seemed to happen.

 _'I'm coming,'_ Seongwu sounded so determined- and panicked, but much more determined. _'Where are you?'_

“I don't-” Daniel gulped down. “I don't know- in- in the park?”

This time, Daniel could hear the sound of the door being slammed at the back. _'Which park?'_ asked him, as soft as he could although he still sounded worried; as if he was afraid to scare the younger.

“I... not sure-” Daniel was close to sob- he could sense as much, as he began to feel useless for not being able to supply any information for the older. He should've paid more attention to his surroundings, at the very least. “I- I think I took right after getting off of the usual bus. But I don't know- I'm... I'm sorry-”

 _'Wha- No no no- don't be sorry like that, Niel-ah,'_ Seongwu's voice was gentle and soothing at the same time. _'I promise that I'll meet you in a flash, so just-'_ a beep was heard from the other line again. _'-wait there, okay?'_

Seongwu finally spotted where Daniel was, after he has been circling around the area for the third time with his own foot- which he definitely wouldn't mention to the younger no matter what; especially, when he was able to see how the younger currently had his knees on his chest while his head was also buried deeply there. He didn't even care if he has been panting as hard ever since before- or how sweaty he has been, as he fastened his steps even more upon the sight; of how lost and hurt the younger seemed to be.

“Daniel,” Seongwu called as breathless. “There you are-”

Though, he also stopped as abrupt and gasped aloud instead, the second he noticed how there were some pills he's known the best as Daniel's anti-depressant scattered on the ground around the younger. A panic started to rise inside of him, upon the thought of what might've happened just now. “What- You- How much of them-”

But all the words died as soon instead, as Seongwu recognized the desperation and plead on the younger's eyes when he lifted his head up as quick; upon hearing his name being called with the older's voice.

It broke Seongwu's heart- _really._ “It's okay,” he mentioned in whisper then, while gathering Daniel into his arms. “I'm here. I'm with you now, Niel-ah. Don't worry about anything else.”

Daniel tightened his arms around Seongwu, burying his head on the older's shoulder blade right away. “I'm sorry,” whispered him back in weak voice repeatedly.

“Don't-” Seongwu shook his head, trying to not think the pain he was feeling every single time the later opened his mouth and- just caressing the younger's back instead to soothe him down. “You did nothing wrong; what do you even sorry about, Daniel?”

It seemed like a couple more of minutes after that, when Daniel finally opened his mouth as he has managed to calm himself down already- even for a little bit, though he still sounded as broken. “I just-” he stuttered. “-can't understand it sometimes, why you're willing to stick with me; when you deserve so much more- so much better than this dull and useless me.”

“You're not dull,” Seongwu replied back as firmly; as well as soft as he could've been. “... Let alone as useless as you thought you are. Don't you realize? You've been doing so much, Niel-ah. You've been the one who prepared our breakfast- for most of the times, and even forced yourself when you're dead sick. You've been the one who always get the groceries too, even when I was outside and you could just ask me to.”

Seongwu paused as he separated himself from Daniel for a bit this time; just so that he would be able to look at the younger right on the eyes. “And those are just the simplest things among everything else you've done for us for these past years,” he said with a warm smile spread on his face. “Trust me; when I say that you're more than enough- it means you really are, Kang Daniel.”

Daniel didn't reply to that anymore, as he was instead letting his tears to fall on his cheeks once again- though it was for a different reason, while he also let himself staring at Seongwu as deep as he could. Until at some point, he started moving his hands to cup the older's face and just- poured what he has been feeling then; in a form of the slow and gentle kiss they ended up sharing right there.


	2. Closing The Chapter

“I'll get the kalguksu's broth to boil for a minute before adding the noodles, then,” Seongwu announced as soon while they were walking together into the kitchen, after they've finally arrived back at their home. “Can you get the kimchi and other side-dishes from the fridge while I'm on that, Daniel-ah?”

Seongwu was determined; that this time he wouldn't let Daniel doing all the works by himself. He just, had this- _resolve_ to take care of Daniel even better now, so that there wouldn't be this kind of episodes again someday in the future. Maybe he has been taking Daniel's existence for granted too much, that he forgot to show the other how much Seongwu valued him; even in those simple things he has done too.

Daniel nodded, unwillingly letting go their intertwined fingers as he then obediently went to the fridge and took the containers out of there. He arranged some of the side-dishes on the small plates one by one silently, before stopping when there was something perked his attention.

“Seongwu-Hyung, where did you get this kimchi?” Daniel asked with his hoarse voice, tilting his head in wonder as he didn't remember seeing it before. “The color looks different with the one I've bought?”

“Oh that,” Seongwu answered with a sign of recognition, as his hands continued working on the broth. “Do you remember Song-Ahjumma, the housekeeper at my parent's house?” He took a glance at Daniel. “She came over this morning, asking me to exchange our store-bought kimchi with her homemade one; she's nice, isn't she?”

Daniel stared at the kimchi container on his hands for a couple of seconds. “Don't you-” He stopped and gulped down nervously once, as he didn't dare to lift his head up and look at Seongwu. “Don't you want to go home?”

Seongwu turned to stare at Daniel and blinked. “I'm home, though?” asked him back confusedly.

“... I mean,” Daniel bit his lower lips. “-to your own house? I know it must've been more comfortable too for you to stay there, especially if you compare it with this small, crappy apartment we're currently living at.”

Seongwu honestly didn't understand where this talk would be going to, as he showed it enough from the frown that was formed on his face. “But you're more comfortable here,” he stated like the answer was obvious. “-and I've never minded to stay here? It's a good enough apartment to live for two- not too big or too small, and I think it's not crappy at all?”

“You could've had it better if it's not for me,” murmured Daniel once again then.

Seongwu decided that he needed to leave the stove for now- he didn't think that it would get burnt either even if he did, after all; as he reached towards the younger out and circled his arms around the later's waist. “Haven't we talked about this before?” he asked while resting his head on Daniel's chest. “I'd leave the house too sooner or later, Daniel. And I don't want to stay there either if you aren't.”

Seongwu snuggled further- if it was possible. “You're my home, so it doesn't matter anywhere.”

Daniel sighed in defeat before returning the hug. “You're just so cheesy sometimes, Hyung,” told him.

Seongwu giggled hearing the words, feeling relieved for it seemed that Daniel has finally come back to his sense already; as he dared enough to say those to him at the time like this. “For as long as you love it,” he replied back with a smile, though a gravity was still shown on his stare at the younger. “But- what has been going on, Daniel? You've been saying something like that for numerous times already today, and- that doesn't sound like you.”

Daniel was taken aback for a second; wasn't ready to explain the actual reason- on how his ex-boyfriend he has ever mentioned to the older, has been coming to Jaehwan's cafe and making him restless in some ways. He didn't want to drag the older into his problems further, even if he was also dying to let him knew about it.

“It's nothing,” Daniel looked nervous as he was trying to find a plausible enough reason for his actions. “It's just- _uh,_ the nightmares-” he settled in the end. “I've been having the same old nightmares again for these past days, including back then at the bus when I overslept- I guess it started taking a toll on him. I'm sorry, Hyung.”

“Oh,” Seongwu looked a bit disappointed, for some reasons- though he was quick to turn his expression back to the normal one before Daniel seemed to notice it. “Have you taken your pills regularly again, then? Or... maybe you want to- _umm,_ go for another counseling session? I can ask Minhyun to check on his friend's schedule.”

Daniel shook his head and smiled. “It's alright for now,” he answered instead. “Don't worry too much.”

“But how can I not-”

Seongwu paused and bit his lower lips, as his mind was involuntary going back to when he has spotted the later at the park- and how all those pills were scattered near him. It made him shuddered, to think that he could lose Daniel as easy like that. He knew that the younger hasn't ended up taking as much pills as it seemed to be since he has been sober for the whole time. But... who knew about later- if Seongwu wasn't there or something?

“Hyung, you should put the noodles in and lower the heat down,” interrupted Daniel out of nowhere.

“Daniel-”

Daniel chuckled, knowing too well why Seongwu sounded so annoyed already- for he has just changed the topic when they were in the middle of talking about something important. “I just took _one_ pill, Hyung,” he decided to confess the truth and let the older to be at ease for a bit. “And I promise you that it's not going to happen again. Previously, my mind was just... _blacked out_? But then I saw your name at my phone screen, and everything was back to normal in that instant, in all honesty.”

Seongwu blinked; didn't really know how to react upon the confession on how his name has helped-

“That's why I'm kind of thinking that maybe I can just- you know, put your name above the original label instead later on,” Daniel added with a playful grin this time. “So that whenever I'm about to take the pills, I'll remember you and it's going to be alright once again-”

Seongwu widened his eyes, feeling embarrassed and upset at the same time; as he has taken the words coming from the younger as serious before. “How can you joke about it so easily like that-?” complained him right away then, as he also started punching Daniel on the arm as light.

Daniel laughed; louder this time, though Seongwu would've never confessed either- how it sounded a lot better than the solemn Daniel just before. “But I'm serious, Seongwu-Hyung,” continued him.

“Serious to put my name on the top of your anti-depressant label?” asked Seongwu back in disbelief.

“No,” Daniel answered in that instant, like he's known for sure that Seongwu would've replied it like that. “-that you should get our noodles in and lower the heat down?” He took a glance at the pot. “It has been bubbling up for quite a time already.”

Seongwu has opened his mouth- was about to complain on how it would sound like he was an obsession Daniel needed to get recovered from, if it was his name on his anti-depressant container; when he finally realized that the younger didn't actually say anything else about that.

Seongwu pouted as he finally walked towards the stove this time and did what he should've done, while he was grumbling over anything he could think of upon his own embarrassment. “You should've done it yourself, you're better on it that me too-” told him afterwards.

Daniel hummed; didn't care enough to answer the statement, as he was following the older as to have his arms wrapped around Seongwu's waist from the back- like he was trying to enjoy the feeling of having the older with him right there. _...at least for now, that was._

Seongwu was thinking hard over something as he continued to prepare the kalguksu for them- that was, until at one point he seemed to remember about something and turned to face Daniel excitedly; for some reason. “Oh, you have some days off, right?” asked him out of nowhere instead.

“For two days- yeah,” Daniel answered as he sniffed Seongwu's hair, unwilling to open his eyes yet. “Why?”

“Want to go for yachting, then?” asked Seongwu once again.

This time, Daniel finally opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows in wonder. “You don't have to ask,” he replied back instead. “I'll totally ditch everything to accompany you to the end of the world.”

“Now who's being cheesy?” complained Seongwu once again with another snort.

“But I was serious,” Daniel sounded like he was (playfully) offended. “And being serious is not cheesy-?”

“And I was as serious too-”

Daniel giggled again, as he was feeling very contended upon being able to see the cute pout on Seongwu's face; every time he acted like that. “Sure, Seongwu-Hyung,” he finally answered for real. “When do you want to go?”

“Tomorrow morning?” Seongwu offered; though it seemed more like he has had it planned ever since the start. “Jisung-Hyung has been in town since yesterday, and the others have said okay too.”

* * *

They- or rather Seongwu, decided to not sail too far this time; since they would only stay for exactly one day on the yacht itself, as most of them also already had some other works to do on Monday. But even that seemed to be enough- at least for Daniel, since he was excited to see all of them at once again; after for so long. They have met once in a while too- of course, but apparently it was a rather rare occasion for them to sail altogether; since one or two of them would've already had their own schedule- while Seongwu preferred to ask in a short notice.

But being like this- with the six of them together on the yacht, Daniel felt like he was brought back to the day he got to meet with every single one of them for the first time back then. Even the bickering that happened almost right away between Seongwu and Sungwoon- because the older couldn't understand why he needed to come if they weren't going to do anything important, still very nostalgic for him.

“It's only for a day, and you're doing _nothing,_ ” Sungwoon complained to Seongwu as he took the younger's bags with him. “There is no valid reason to call me here if all you're going to do is to stay at the yacht!”

“Me neither,” Minhyun decided to butt in with a sigh. “And you can just rent a hotel room by the sea for this-”

“But it's different!” Seongwu retorted back as soon. “We can't smell the sea at the hotel...”

 _Well._ To be honest, Minhyun and Sungwoon each had their points- was what Daniel actually thought; although, he didn't plan on going against his own boyfriend at the moment. Because they really didn't do anything but to play on the beach for the whole afternoon, before going back to the yacht to have a rest while chatting with the others as well. And... that was about all.

Though thankfully, Daniel managed to get some pictures of them as to commemorate this rare occurrence with his camera- even if most of them were, obviously, Seongwu's pictures; including some of the antics they ended up doing, as one by one started getting drunk as the time passed by.

Daniel chuckled as he watched how Minhyun were practically sleeping on the floor by the deck, as Jaehwan has been throwing up right to the sea for a couple of minutes already. At the other side, he could also see how both of the oldest were as drunk; with Sungwoon dancing on the top of the table, and Jisung trying to slap the later's feet for numerous times already- for an unknown reason.

Daniel turned to the other part of the yacht, where there was a drunk Seongwu who was humming the familiar song right there. And- _damn,_ he thought then; even in that kind of state, the older just- _perfect._ And-

_Daniel didn't want to lose Seongwu._

That was the first thing he thought, upon watching the other who was staring at the sea with a smile on his face right there. He started to remember it back; how Seongwu had to be the one who has found him back then and decided to put up with this hard him, as well as the other yacht's crews too- how they've been patient with him and cared as much over him too, even when it would've been much easier for them to just abandon him.

He was then reminded of his life after that too- when he has decided to follow Seongwu everywhere he wanted to, although the older also made some compromises to make Daniel as comfortable as possible; like leaving the house his family owned so that they both could live comfortably together. Staying with Seongwu, his life started to become more colorful as well as the time passed; as it seemed that only exciting things happened when they were together. Daniel always felt alive being with the older. c _ontended._

… and more important than anything, _loved_.

 _Right._ As Jihoon has just come back into his life for the past week, it seemed that Daniel has also forgotten all those things he should've been grateful of- since he was bothered too much over the matter. But he... couldn't give up this time- couldn't succumb into the hollowness named Park Jihoon anymore, since he had something else to come back to; something- or _someone_ who waited for him.

So- Daniel would fight against Jihoon if it was needed; but most importantly, he promised that he would live on.

He came back to the reality once he realized that apparently Seongwu has stopped humming- but still staring at the night sky with such a peacefulness on his expression.

And Daniel thought that at the very least, he should try to capture the perfectness with his lens- though he was sure that it couldn't be compared with the real thing. He aimed the camera at the other as he was getting ready to press the shutter as soon he has gotten the angle right- though it was forgotten right away then, when Seongwu suddenly turned towards him with a smile on his face; beautiful as ever.

Daniel felt like he was in love all over again.

Seongwu giggled as he took a step towards Daniel then, as his eyes were a little bit unfocused yet having a clear direction in his mind- or so it seemed. “Don't worry, I'm not that drunk,” he claimed out of nowhere, sounded a little bit slurry already. “But- tell me, Daniel,” added him again. “Are you feeling better?”

Daniel smiled back at the older and pulled him into his arms; didn't actually care whether the later was drunk or not at the moment. “Very much so,” he answered with a hum. “Thank you, Seongwu-Hyung.”

Seongwu shook his head and instead hugged Daniel in instant as the response. “That's good to hear,” he replied back with a relieved sigh in whisper. “I've been worried about you for the past days, since you didn't seem to be doing okay at all; to be honest.”

“Oh,” Daniel blinked in surprise, since he didn't know about that- he thought that he's been doing good enough in pretending to be alright. “I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make you worry like that.”

“It's okay,” Seongwu answered, burying his face further on the younger's shoulder with a sigh. “Perhaps I'm not dependable enough for you to share those, but- as long as I can make you feel better! I just have to work harder on making myself worthy enough to be leaned on...”

“What- No, it's not-” Daniel halted his words right there as his mind started wandering; thinking on how his silly decision to keep everything within himself have apparently caused a harm on Seongwu as well.

Although when he did that, Daniel only thought that he didn't want to worry the other as well as didn't want to be depending on Seongwu too much. The older would definitely be able to get Jihoon away in a snap of fingers, if he has ever told the older about it; but- Daniel would stuck there too, then. And he was just- _afraid,_ that he might not be able to stand up by himself and be someone who was actually worthy enough of the older.

Daniel sighed then. It seemed that he needed to talk and settle everything with Jihoon already, so that he could finally let Seongwu knew what has been going on. After all, Jihoon was surely not going to give up either; so at least he should do it as soon as possible- despite of the result.

“Niel-ah?” Seongwu looked up to see Daniel on the eyes, suddenly looking all concerned.

“It's nothing,”told Daniel, as he stroke on the older's hair instead and kissed the crown of his head as well.

Seongwu showed his infamous pout once again as he lifted his head up, staring back at Daniel with an intensity as well as the warmness and softness too at the same time. And- he really did nothing aside from that for some time, until the younger seemed to be amazed upon knowing that as well.

“Why do you keep on looking at me like that?” asked Daniel softly, with a hint of smile on his face.

“I don't know,” Seongwu confessed in whisper, like he was in a trance. “Perhaps... because you're beautiful.” He paused. “And radiating.” Another pause. “… And- shining too.”

Daniel chuckled to hear that. “Aren't you talking about yourself-?” asked him while leaning closer and letting his lips ghosted upon the older's.

“No...” Seongwu trailed off with another smile. “Pretty sure that it's you.”

Daniel hummed; gently moved his hand to Seongwu's face while the other one was supporting the older on his back, before finally letting his lips to touch the warmth of the other's. Seongwu's eyelids slowly fluttered closed then, as he raised the corner of his lips up while letting his tongue to dance with the younger's. Daniel- since he was the most sober one between them, could sense how their bodies started to heat up; the more their hands touched all the other parts of each other's bodies- despite of how strong the wind blew by the deck that night.

Seongwu separated himself first; breath was as haggard, as he was looking at Daniel with the clear intention on his eyes already. “You know,” he whispered, hand was playing with Daniel's shirt. “My bed is empty tonight.”

Daniel smiled playfully instead. “I thought that's mine too, Hyung,” remarked him as he leaned for another kiss.

* * *

The fifth day came- that was if they didn't count on the days where Daniel was absent from the cafe, and Jihoon was, as expected, still coming to the cafe all the same; even sat on the same table as usual, despite on how bad their meeting has been the last time.

Daniel barely saw the other entering though, since at the time he was busy writing down another table's order.

Though he also noticed that as soon; because the second he turned around and walked away from the table, he was then greeted by the water that was splattered on the floor- as well the shattered cup itself right on his feet. Daniel turned to the side at the moment, recognizing Jihoon's smug expression right there- since apparently his seat wasn't that far from where Daniel has been before.

And Jihoon opened his mouth. “Oh no, you should've been careful!” shouted him while faking his surprise.

Daniel sighed. He knew- was sure that he didn't touch anything while he has been on his way, let alone Jihoon's table or the cup of water that has been on it. But of course, he couldn't do anything about that- especially since they were in public and it wouldn't be nice for a server to talk back to a customer like that, no matter what.

“I'm very sorry,” said Daniel while bowing his head in the end, as he squatted down to clean the pieces of glass.

“I'll give you even more trouble if you keep on avoiding me like this, Daniel,” whispered Jihoon with a very small voice; so that the other people wouldn't get to hear him.

Of course Jihoon would've done such a thing too, just to pressure Daniel on talking to him-

“Okay,” Daniel finally answered tiredly. “Meet me up at fifteen past four later at the back, after my shift ended.”

“Remember,” Jihoon's voice was full of threats. “You'll get nothing from running away-”

“I won't,” cut Daniel off as quick, as he stood up and let the other server to mop the remaining water.

In the meantime, at the other place- quite far from the cafe, Seongwu stopped his car on the driveway towards a certain apartment in a quite luxurious area. He rolled the tinted window down- so that he could see better, he reasoned when someone by his side was asking about that; and observed the tall building that lied before him.

“No- _Fuck it._ Seongwu, get the window back up already,” someone by his side mentioned with a hiss, sounded a bit annoyed already. “Pretty sure you can still see that building as clear as the day without having it down- what if someone recognizes who you are? You want your face to be plastered on the tabloid's cover over the fact that you're stalking your boyfriend's ex apartment or something, now?”

Seongwu shushed the other person instead, looking like he didn't really care about that. “Stop nagging on me, Sungwoon-Hyung,” he told with a frown, eyes were still on his surroundings in order to find out who the person he should go to. “And I'm not _stalking;_ I'm just trying to uncover what really happened to Daniel.”

“Maybe you should just ask the person-”

“He clearly didn't want me to know,” Seongwu remarked indifferently. “I've tried asking too, of course.”

“Then you should've respected that instead-? Have a little trust on him or something-”

Seongwu turned towards Sungwoon with a glare this time, like he was offended upon the words. “Do you think that I don't trust him?” he asked back. “Because I do- I really do, and that's why I didn't press him further when he doesn't want to. That's why I decided to wait for him to be ready to tell me everything. But I saw how he has been broken apart so bad too, Hyung; and I can't just let it keep on happening. So if there is anything I can do to help him- even without him knowing, I'll do that.”

Sungwoon sighed in defeat then. “Okay, okay; you get your point,” he tried to calm the other down. “But keep it low a little bit, okay? And- how do you conclude that it has something to do with whoever lives at this place?”

Seongwu rolled his eyes, thinking that the older was overthinking everything- no one even knew that this place was Daniel's ex-apartment; or that Daniel was his very boyfriend, even. But he decided to entertain the older and got the window up. “Jaehwan told me that there is this someone who keeps on coming to the cafe and making Daniel uncomfortable for some reason,” he told the other. “He gave me the name of that person as well as his picture, so firstly I want to check if he is who I think he is.”

Sungwoon whistled. “Good thing that I'm not working with Daniel then; else you would've made him spying on him too-” (“I'm not asking Jaehwan to _spy_ on Daniel!” complained Seongwu in the middle of it.) “-and you think it's his ex-boyfriend?”

“It's either his ex-boyfriend or family member,” Seongwu answered with a shrug, eyes were darted to where he could see the apartment's security was walking to at the moment. “So I need to-” He opened the door. “-talk to someone here, asking if they know who this Jihoon person is. And if they do, then it's his damn ex-boyfriend.”

“Seongwu- wait a second!” Sungwoon hurriedly opened the door on his side and followed the younger, who by this time has been walking as to approach the person who looked like the security. “But- didn't you say that this was Daniel's? Why don't you just knock the unit, then?”

“I don't know which one their unit was,” Seongwu explained as he walked faster. “I came here just once before, when Daniel wanted to secretly take his ID and some important belongings. But he has never once told me who his stupid ex was, or where they exactly lived- and I never asked.”

Seongwu showed his smile as wide towards the security while immediately showing the picture of Jihoon on his phone. “Hello! Good afternoon, Sir,” he greeted smoothly; like he had zero bad intention. “May I ask if you have seen this man in the apartment?”

The security took Seongwu's phone from his hand and looked carefully over the picture. And it seemed that the person recognized who it was- based on his expression, though he didn't immediately say it. “ _Um,_ but on what purpose you asked about that?” asked him in the end instead; as if wanted to make sure Seongwu's intention.

“Oh, we are Jihoonie's cousin,” Seongwu lied even smoother. “He hasn't been home for so long, and his parents have been missing him... so we're trying to get them in contact and if possible, getting him home too.”

“Oh,” the security blinked, before finally giving them a nod. “Yes... Yes, he's been living at unit 505; but that unit isn't actually under his name- I believe it's under... Jonathan or something- it was an English name.” The security seemed to be thinking as hard, and it required Sungwoon to grab onto Seongwu's hand so that the other wasn't going to blurt that it must've been _Daniel._ “But I haven't seen Jonathan for a while now; I hope he is okay, since it has been worrisome between the two of them to be honest.”

“Worrisome-?” blurted Sungwoon out- before he even managed to hold himself back.

The security nodded. “The first time they came, they introduced themselves as brothers. But pretty sure they're not- is that why he's running away from the family-?” he asked curiously instead. “I'm not judging that, though.” He raised both of his hands then. “It's just- he seemed to have it very hard, always been out working for almost an entire day and coming back worn out every time. He even passed out several times near the entrance-? And, the last time I saw him- that was years ago, it really looked like he had no more life in his eyes; it's saddening.”

The security sighed this time. “I wished that Jihoon-sshi wouldn't push him too hard- but from how the tenants near them complained about the noise from their unit every single day, seems like it's not the case,” added him.

“Oh, that asshole will get what he deserves-”

Sungwoon was about to continue cursing about the later, when Seongwu nudged him with his elbow-

“I understand your concern,” Seongwu assured the security with another smile, getting to drag Sungwoon away from the place as they've gained more than enough information. “And- we can't promise anything, but we'll try our best to make him understands better- we'll see you again later, then. Thank you very much, Sir.”

They hurriedly walked away from the security and back into Seongwu's car, since Seongwu was worried that the older would make a scene accidentally if they stayed there longer. Not that it was hard to understand; even him who has known a bit of that here and there was as shocked too, moreover Sungwoon who knew nothing.

“When we meet this Jihoon asshole later,” Sungwoon mentioned immediately after they've been in the car. “Let me throw at least one punch on him.”

Seongwu took a glance at his phone screen and gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep on focusing at the road; as he was driving straight to the cafe instead of home when he noticed that Jaehwan has sent a text on how the person named Jihoon was there and has already made a ruckus. “Only if you stand in line after me, Hyung,” said him back with no hesitance- he swore that this person would receive his wrath, for what he has done to Daniel.

***

Jihoon has been waiting not too far from the back door when Daniel finally finished his shift, folding both hands on the chest and showing such a cold and threatening expression since the start already. And- as soon the other was out of the back door, Jihoon then immediately dragged Daniel to the corner as he also didn't even wait any longer to start bombarding the other with his questions and accusation in that instant.

“Good that you decide to show up,” Jihoon smirked as smug once again. “Now tell me already, Daniel. Does that feel good for you to have been running away from me for the- _freaking_ two years? I can't believe that you could do that to me, going missing without a single word at all. Did all the time we've spent together mean nothing?”

“I've told you before, during our last phone call; that I'm not coming back-”

“The thing is, you left your belongings there even after you've said those,” Jihoon didn't seem to care over what Daniel wanted to say- like at all. “So I felt like you must've been not serious and would be back home eventually. But you know what I saw one day, after I was back from the class? _Nothing!_ Your things disappeared, and that's included the credit card you've always kept in our shelf; the one you've told me to use. Seriously, Daniel why did you do that to me- someone you once swore to love for the rest of your life? When you know that I have almost nothing either.”

“Jihoon.”

Daniel took a deep breath. Everything came out of Jihoon's mouth felt like a venom already, to be honest; it felt like everything happened was his fault, and he was also wrong for doing what he has done to the other. But- he remembered Seongwu once again, then. And he knew that he needed to end it cleanly this time.

“We both know that this isn't going to work, Jihoon-ah; you and I aren't fitted-”

“ _No,_ ” Jihoon interrupted one more time. “Of course we're not fitted together if you keep doing something such as this, Daniel. You should talk- _explain,_ on what has been bothering you and how I could possibly help on fixing you about that afterwards. I've said everything; I've proven enough to you how I need you, or- do you still want me to prove it again?” He raised his voice, and Daniel knew the next word wouldn't be as beautiful. “Sure, if it's what you need me to do. The place seems to fit that too, after all; so many cars are passing by the road in front of this cafe, so I can just jump onto the middle of it and let the cars crash on me as easy. That's what you want?”

Daniel was shaking. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, as he was also trying to control his breath better. He knew this pattern; knew how Jihoon has always been saying these kind of things to pressure Daniel and then getting him following what the other wanted instead. And- he also knew that it needed to change.

(None of them seemed to notice- that there have been some movements by the back door at the moment, as well as some of the ruckus that was accompanied with the murmurs that seemed to happen right behind it.)

“Okay,” Daniel finally said as he opened his eyes; sounded as determined. “I'll let you do that this time.”

“Yes- What-?!”

“Do that now, Jihoon,” Daniel challenged once again, hands were actually shaking upon the thought already. “If you really want to prove that to me- and if you are also really able to... then why haven't you done that?”

Jihoon blinked; couldn't even hide his shock upon the sudden propose. “I'm going to do it for real?”

“Sure; go ahead,” Daniel replied back with a nod. “I know that I will regret it- will feel guilty and everything else, if you are to do that for real. But I promise that I'm going to try to stay and watch you from here instead.”

Jihoon gaped as wide without uttering a word, as he seemed to not expect for such a thing would've come from Daniel's mouth. “I- What-? Daniel, what's gotten into you?” asked him.

But Daniel shrugged carelessly instead. “Maybe I do need some kind of a reassurance too eventually; so that I'd be more than sure that you are capable on doing exactly that,” he answered. “Because for as long as I've known you, you've been all talk but also have never done a single thing either.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Daniel-?” asked Jihoon, pretty much still in disbelief.

Daniel sighed as deep, looking at Jihoon with a disappointed look. “Because you've always been like this. Always use your words to lure me in and keep me with you, making me feel like I mean the world for you. But the you'll use those words to pressure me as well; so that I feel like I don't have any choices, and sometimes even feel like only you value my existence,” he stared at Jihoon who looked a bit scared this time. “And I can be tired too, Jihoon. I don't want to be trapped in that endless cycle when I can do nothing but to follow you.”

Jihoon gritted his teeth. “Daniel, this isn't even funny,” he mentioned. “You're the one pressuring me with those bullshits- I meant everything I've said to you. I _care_ about you, else why would I stand here before you-”

“You don't, Jihoon,” Daniel retorted as soon. “I don't know why you're this persistent to get me back; but I know that you don't care about me. We've talked as much up until now, but have you even thought how I've been for this whole time we're not together? What's been bothering me, or how I've been feeling...”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “That doesn't-” He took a deep breath then, like he was annoyed with the way Daniel has been treating him since before. “Fine, if you think it's important. How have you been then, Daniel?”

“I've been doing well; at least before you started reappearing in my life once again,” Daniel answered in a single beat, looking knowingly at Jihoon who seemed to not show any hurt either. “I've been happier without you, and if I'm to be honest- it seems that you're doing good without me as well. So... why don't we just keep it that way? It'll be easier on you too, and Hyung won't have to be bothered as much-”

But Jihoon frowned soon, when he noticed that something was off from those words. “ _Hyung?_ ” he repeated, looking as confused. “What _hyung_ are you talking about, Daniel?”

Daniel blinked; just realized that he has said the word he didn't mean to out aloud. Thankfully though, no name was mentioned either- since he honestly didn't know what Jihoon could've done to the information, if he knew that Daniel was in fact in a relationship with Seongwu- who came from one of the richest family in South Korea. “It doesn't matter,” replied him hurriedly in the end, hoping that the other wouldn't notice his nervousness.

Jihoon stared at Daniel as intense in silence then, like he was contemplating on whether to pursue him further or just let him go already; whether it worth the effort and _humiliation_ on his side or not, as Daniel was not even that much of a person to be kept around.

“Okay,” Jihoon finally said with another sigh. “If you don't want to get back with me anymore- for some reasons, _fine._ I can't keep forcing you either, after all. Though I can't understand why, since it should've been _you_ begging on me but ends up like this somehow.”

Daniel looked back at Jihoon with widened eyes as the relief washed him, as he thought that _finally_ he was able to make Jihoon agreed on their break-up; after quite an argument he never thought of doing with the other.

“-But that's fine, I guess,” Jihoon continued. “Let's just stay as a friend, then?”

Though it was short-lived, as Daniel started to frown in confusion upon the sudden change of direction from the other. “What- _No;_ what do you even mean, Jihoon-”

“Have you been working at the cafe for the past two years, Daniel?” Jihoon continued to ask excitedly. “I kind of heard from the other customers while I'm inside, that Ong Seongwu is a regular here; is that true? I think you're close enough with him too- aren't you? Since I saw you once going back together last week if I'm not mistaken.”

Daniel frowned deeper upon the unexpected question- or should've been expected, if he was a bit more careful perhaps. “Seongwu-Hyung? What are you going to do with it?” he asked suspiciously. “Why are you even asking about him, Jihoon? He has nothing to do with anything-”

Jihoon snickered before looking at Daniel like he was a fool. “Of course because I want to get closer with him as well,” he remarked within no second. “You'll introduce us with each other, right? Since we're friends now-”

“Fuck- I mean- _No,_ Jihoon,” Daniel hurriedly interrupted, couldn't even imagine if he was pressured to introduce his own boyfriend to Jihoon for whatever reason. “If I wasn't clear, when I meant we're done then it also means that I wish to not see you anymore. So... I'll appreciate it if you're not to come back here anymore.”

“I need more than that to not come back to the cafe, Daniel,” Jihoon retorted back as comfortably with a shrug. “It's not like you can actually ban me either, since you're nothing but an employee. And if you also don't want to introduce me to Seongwu-Hyung, then I can do that myself too. Maybe you're mistaken something- it's not that I _can't_ ; it's just me trying to still respect you and your position as a friend of him.”

Daniel just shook his head frantically. “I really can't let you-”

Jihoon looked at Daniel disgustedly, as he seemed to finally understand the reason of the other's behavior- or at least so he thought. “What, do you have a crush on him or something? You act awfully possessive like you don't want me to take him away from you,” he remarked with a scoff; sounded like mocking the other. “I guess at the end of the day, you're just the same with me; always seeking for the rich one to take advantage of their money. But do you think that he will look at you lovingly-? Do you think you worth of his attention that much?”

“That's not it-”

The back door was finally opened as wide- and as loud too right at the moment, even before Daniel finished his words. The two of them turned his attention towards the noises then; both were as surprised as soon when the one and only Ong Seongwu that has been in talk between them was standing right there in a flesh.

Daniel was stunned upon the sudden appearance of the older; was panicked and nervous at the same time too, as he didn't want the older to actually see him right there with Jihoon- who seemed to be preparing himself for the best first impression already at the moment. “Seongwu-Hyung-”

Daniel honestly wanted to slap his own mouth for blurting the word out instinctively.

Because right then, upon hearing the words, Seongwu- who has been looking at his left and right as if he was in the mission to find someone, finally turned his head towards where Daniel was and smiled brightly. “Daniel,” he breathed out. “There you are- finally!” He started to walk towards the younger. “I've been looking for you in the cafe, but Jaehwan told me that you've been clocking out for quite a time already; was worried I'd miss you.”

Daniel blinked, still couldn't understand why the older was here- “Hyung, why are you here?” he decided to ask, as his hand circled by the other's waist almost immediately on habit- as he didn't even seem to realize that. “It's not your schedule to come and pick me up, right? It's Monday-”

Seongwu showed his pout right away. “Why?” he asked, before giving Daniel a peck on the cheek. “Can't I come to make a visit or simply give you a surprise? Even though you are my own boyfriend?”

Daniel was flustered, as it wasn't that often that the older mentioned it rather carelessly like that. Because even though the older never minded with that, he also always told Daniel how he respected the younger to keep it in private- or at least, only show them in front of those they could actually trust. _Definitely not Jihoon_ \- who was by the way, gaped as wide upon hearing the confession from the other person.

“ _Uh-_ ” Daniel wasn't even sure how to reply that kind of confession; to be honest.

But Seongwu giggled- letting out a sound that Daniel thought a bit too artificial somehow, and pinched the later on the cheek instead; for a reason. “No- no, I do have something in mind when I decided to pick you up,” he quickly added. “And that's to have a dinner outside? What do you think?”

“Oh,” Daniel nodded in a bit more understanding. “Something good happened? Is it about your book?”

“You got it right!” Seongwu shouted excitedly. “The final draft for the book has been approved, and all we need is to decide on the cover. We even have the actual release date already!”

“Really?” Daniel sounded as excited this time, was as happy to hear such a news. “That's a great news-”

“ _Um-_ Excuse me, Seongwu-sshi?”

Daniel has almost forgotten it; that Jihoon was still there, waiting for a chance to introduce himself to the older. But perhaps as there didn't seem anyone who cared of his existence there even after some time has passed, he finally dared himself to interrupt Daniel's words ( _well,_ it was either his or Seongwu- and he wouldn't risk on the other); so that he could finally get the short-span of attention he needed.

“I'm not sure what this is all about, but congratulations,” Jihoon mentioned smoothly with a wide smile. “I'm as happy to know that there is a great news to share from you-”

Seongwu raised his eyebrow while his fingers were busy rubbing Daniel's hand on his waist, as if wanted to give a reassurance to the younger that it was okay. “Thank you,” he started off politely. “And you are...?”

“ _Oh-_ that's right,” Jihoon laughed; pretended to be embarrassed, as if he _did_ forget to introduce himself before; as he also immediately extended his right hand towards the older. “I'm Daniel's close friend, my name is-”

“Never heard of his friend,” cut Seongwu off abruptly, without even taking Jihoon's hand- or having any intention to.

Jihoon smiled in understanding- or pretended to, to be more precise. “I know, right? Daniel has always been shy to mention our friendship to anyone- I'm not sure of the actual reason either,” he told his fairy-tale story. “Does he do that too with you? Bet he is, since he didn't even tell me that he's dating you when he should be proud-”

“Sorry,” Seongwu was quick to interrupt the other this time. “What I meant is that I never heard that he has any friends before; since when have you been Daniel's friend?”

“It's since... years ago?" Jihoon pretended to think as hard. "I'm not sure when but it feels forever-”

“Is that true?” Once again Seongwu didn't wait for Jihoon to complete his sentence; as he instead took a glance at Daniel who was by his back- has tensing his arms around the older the more Jihoon talked. “... Niel-ah?”

Even from the side of his eyes, Daniel could've already seen it; how Jihoon was glaring at him almost right away, like he was trying to give the other a clear warning to not say anything stupid about the matter. Or- better, if he would be able to convey some good things about him to the other instead as a plus point already.

But in the meantime, Daniel could obviously noticed that there was also Seongwu; who has been doing nothing but being supportive, in all honesty- as he was just waiting for an answer coming from Daniel's mouth, being as patient as he could without putting an actual pressure on the younger. Even if it seemed that Seongwu also had the word he preferred to hear at the moment.

And- Daniel knew how he should answer the question right then- without even having the need to think further about it at all, as it should've been obvious since the start.

“... No,” he answered in the end, shaking his head as to confirm on what he meant as well. “He's not my friend.”

Jihoon widened his eyes in shock almost instantly. “Daniel-” he hissed angrily; before realizing it a moment later that he still should act like the innocent one once again. “Come on- don't troll us like that; hmm?”

“I... found Daniel two years ago, when he's been so badly wounded and broken,” Seongwu continued as he was staring at the fingernails of the younger instead; like they were the most interesting thing to look at there. “And it was just because of one person- or two, but this particular fucked-up ex of him was the source of his problem. He turned Daniel into a nothingness, when he could very much be the light of my life- when he is so much more than that.” He paused for a good second there. “It hurts me badly too, to listen on how his life has been ruined- I really wouldn't mind killing this crazy asshole too if I'm to meet him someday.”

Seongwu paused and took a very slight glance at Jihoon- who has turned pale already, with his straight face. “So I just want to know, Jihoon-sshi,” he added. “Where were you during those important times, if you are who you claimed to be? It probably happened around May.”

“I- Not sure-?” Jihoon gulped down nervously, already thinking a thousand ways out so that he would stay alive; in case Daniel decided to rat him our right there- because of course it was none other than him. “Actually, I only remember it now; that I have another appointment to go-? It's good to get to meet you and listen to your story, Seongwu-sshi. I- _Well,_ I guess, I'll see you two again later?”

Jihoon smiled awkwardly before finally turning around and leaving the two of them completely- _well,_ right after he also happened to crash onto someone right in front of the cafe; who was rather conveniently throwing some of the cups filled with coffee right at Jihoon's shirt. And not just that, the same person even accidentally tripped Jihoon up until his knees touched the ground, as he was apologizing profusely while on that.

Seongwu chuckled upon seeing such a sight from the distance. “I can't believe that Sungwoon-Hyung does it for real,” he remarked with a satisfaction hinted in his voice. “Serves him right, though-”

Seongwu hasn't finished his words this time, when Daniel already had his arms tightened around the later as he buried his head between the older's shoulder as well. “You know that it's him,” Daniel mentioned as a matter of fact. “I don't know how you get that information- but thank you, Hyung.”

“I have my own sources,” Seongwu answered with a scoff, hand was moving towards the other's cheek to stroke it as gentle. “But you don't need to thank me, because I feel as insulted with the way he treated you- seriously.”

Daniel smiled warmer at the older this time, somehow feeling the huge relief washed him almost right away; as soon the realization started hitting him for real that Seongwu was there with him. “For how long have you been there though, Hyung?” asked him then, while stealing a kiss right on the corner of the other’s lips right after.

“It’s… I’m not sure since he’s been blabbering the same stupid things the whole time-” Seongwu tilted his head, wandering through his memories as to remember the event he has just seen. “ _Oh-_ I think some time before you courageously told him to do precisely what he’s been yapping noisily about. Yes, I think right there. And- before you get to say anything, let me tell you that I’m so proud of you for that; really. You did so great.”

“That’s quite early on then,” Daniel concluded, looking a bit disappointed of himself upon the fact. “I’m so sorry that you have to hear those, Hyung. But…” he seemed to be thinking for some seconds. “ _Well,_ he’s always been like that, so you don’t have to worry too much about it.”

But Seongwu pouted, showing his disagreement instead. “Even if it’s a common occurrence,” he mentioned. “It must’ve been as hard and as hurt every single time for you; so you don’t have to pretend and make it lighter for me, Niel-ah. I should’ve been the one saying sorry for not being there enough when you needed me.”

“What-” Daniel blinked, looking surprised as he didn’t expect that coming from Seongwu. “No- _no,_ what are you even talking about-? You’ve done so much for me, Seongwu-Hyung. You’re not there because of my own choice; because I chose to get this done all by myself without bothering you- though it’s also a failure. But _please,_ don’t blame yourself or say sorry for the things you didn’t do.”

Seongwu turned around and cupped Daniel’s face before the younger even could grasp on what was happening at the very moment. “Then don’t say that too,” he whispered, leaning closer towards the other and gave a short but more proper kiss on the lips. “You did _nothing_ wrong either; aside from doing your best in solving it- didn’t I already mention that I’m so proud of you, especially for telling him to fuck off- (“I clearly didn’t say that,” Daniel was hurriedly correcting the older, though he didn’t seem to mind either.) -and also to stand strong for yourself. He’s obviously afraid of the _you_ that time, which is why he ended up giving up over the stupid idea of his. So I’m not going to call it a failure either, Daniel. You definitely did that done all by yourself.”

“But you still had to get out here and settle the rest of the things down for me afterwards,” pointed Daniel out.

“Now, that was solely because he mentioned my name out of nowhere!” Seongwu stated begrudgingly. “At that kind of time, of course I needed to come out and settle them on my own just like you did. I'm not up for an idea where he might think that he has any chances to get closer to me. That's just- _ew,_ Niel-ah.”

Daniel couldn't help but to laugh wholeheartedly over the last statement, since the older even showed such an expression on his face- like he was absolutely disgusted upon the thought itself. Daniel then processed to shake his head in amusement- “You really are outstanding, Hyung,” mentioned him while also ruffling the later's hair.

Seongwu grinned wider. “Of course I am,” he claimed confidently for some reason. “Because I have a boyfriend, who's as outstanding as I am too.”

Daniel chuckled, giving up reasoning against the older like he usual; as no matter how absurd the later was- not in any bad way, the younger could never win against him. Because- _well,_ he just didn't mind losing to the other. “Sure, Hyung,” answered him in the end. And- as the warm feelings started spreading inside of him for a reason he himself didn't understand, Daniel leaned towards the older even more then; so that he would be able to hug Seongwu tighter right then. “Sure I am,” added him in whisper, as the tears started threatening to come out.

Seongwu didn’t protested over the tightness, not even for a second- mostly because he could hear the younger had his voice cracked while saying his last word, and instead just hugged Daniel back while also rubbing his back over and over again; as reassuringly as he could. “You can let everything out this one time; as much as you want to,” he told Daniel. “But after that, let's promise that there will be no Jihoon anymore between us; okay?”

Daniel cackled as he separated himself from the older. “That doesn’t even sound right,” he complained playfully as soon. “And you even have his name on your palm already; I’m extremely amused, Seongwu-Hyung.”

Seongwu snorted. “I've told you that I have my own sources,” replied him back smoothly, while pulling Daniel on the arm along with him towards the front of the cafe; where the older usually parked his car at.

And Daniel, of course, would follow the older without a single question. “Does your source have something to do with the owner of this cafe then?” he asked, getting his fingers intertwined with the other at the time being. “Because if that's the case, then I might need to reconsider working here for anytime longer- what kind of place sends his employee's information for someone else, after all?”

“I’m not just someone else-“ Seongwu protested with a frown- “ _Oh,_ wait. That's actually a pretty good idea. We should go back and tell Jaehwan that you're going to resign from the cafe-”

“What- _No way,_ Hyung. Where else should I work if it’s not at Jaehwan’s café-?” asked Daniel back in disbelief.

“Just listen to me first; this is a good idea, I promise you,” Seongwu replied, as he was also making an attempt to drag the younger back towards the cafe once again. “I can totally suggest something better than working at this shabby cafe of Jaehwan, Daniel.”

“ _No no no-_ ” Daniel immediately pulled the older away from the cafe again, as he was rather concerned over the possibility of Seongwu telling Jaehwan exactly that; even without telling the younger on what exactly that grand plan he had. (Daniel thought that it must've been something absurd, but he didn't mind to listen an absurdness; if it was coming from Seongwu.) He knew that Seongwu was that spontaneous, after all.

“Let's-” Daniel tried to find something else- a distraction for Seongwu to forget about that already. “Let's just go back to the car already, Hyung,” he decided in that instant, redirecting where the older was going- towards their car instead. “And we can go to- _umm,_ wherever you want to go to, I suppose.”

Seongwu scoffed upon that. “You don't even know where we're going to go,” pointed him as a matter of fact.

“ _Well,_ you came unannounced,” Daniel retorted back as soon. “You're not even supposed to be here today-”

But Seongwu just shrugged. “ _Well,_ I've also told you that I come to pick you up because we're going to have our dinner outside today?” replied him with a wink- though Seongwu wasn't good at that; like, at all.

Daniel blinked. “That's not a lie-?” asked him confusedly.

“ _Hey._ I'd never lie to you, Niel-ah,” Seongwu complained with a frown. “Just like you would never do that to me, of course I wouldn't either. Isn't that should've been obvious?”

“The thing is...” Daniel trailed off, scratching his head bashfully for some reason. “About that-”

“Daniel-” Seongwu gasped, feeling betrayed to know the _truth_. “You can't be serious- _right?_ ”

Daniel didn't even deny the accusation and just raised both hands as high. “Guilty as charged?” said him then.

“ _Yah-_ ”

Daniel was placing his hand back on Seongwu's waist, even when the older was as persistent to keep that away; as he always swatted it away whenever it came closer towards him. “But there is something I would never lie to you either, Seongwu-Hyung,” he continued before leaning towards the other's ear, so that he could whisper the next word right there. “-that I love you the most in this world.”

Seongwu pouted, looking at Daniel as he still seemed to be as annoyed; though, there was also the hint of pink that started spreading on his cheeks. “If you ever dare to lie about that, I'm honestly going to kill you by myself, Niel-ah,” told him in the end; as he circled his arms around the other's waist back as soon.

Daniel giggled upon hearing the threat that didn't sound like one at all, as they both continued walking towards the car once again.

“Never, Hyung,” Daniel whispered one more time. “Never.”

“And, Daniel.”

“Mhm?”

“I love you too,” Seongwu said, trying to be as nonchalant as he could. “-a lot.”

“I know, Seongwu-Hyung,” answered Daniel with his warmest smile ever.

“… Wait, it's not a lot-” Seongwu suddenly corrected his own words. “-the most. I love you the most too.”


	3. The End (Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> several months after...

Daniel was dusting the table- which had some of the books and the glass bowl on it, as well some of the framed pictures at the corner of Jaehwan’s café. - _Yes,_ even after almost a year after, of course Daniel would still work at the other’s café; despite on what Seongwu has told him about his grand plan before.

Daniel stared at each of the pictures- and some quotes that were hanging on the wall there then, feeling rather satisfied of the way those pictures and quotes were taken and placed right there. His eyes landed at one of the pictures- the one at the top left, as he was remembering the event that has happened when he has taken that.

Daniel remembered that it was in Venice; or to be more precise, at St. Mark Square. The ever popular spot.

At the time, Daniel went there for work; as he in fact has been working under some professional photographers here and there as their assistant- mostly, so that he would be able to gain the experience and knowledge on the field while helping them as well. And of course, Seongwu wouldn't even bat an eye to declare that he would be tagging along- as to find his inspiration, was what he officially always reasoned.

And that was what Daniel has been actually doing for the past months, instead of being the server at Jaehwan's cafe- something that he only did when he had enough free time between his schedules with the photographers.

 _Anyway._ Daniel remembered that there were only the two of them back then, since they decided to go there as soon the younger finally had his free time- the day before they took the flight back to Seoul. He remembered as well, that Seongwu was the one asking him to take a shot of him feeding the pigeons in the area- oblivious over the fact that it would end up as a disaster later on.

_“Come on, Niel-ah,” Seongwu insisted as he poured some food for the pigeons on his hand. “Just think of that as the training for you. But make sure to take a good shot of me, okay? I want to make it as my profile picture-”_

_“It can't be a_ training _if you're pressuring me to get the good shot-” Daniel shook his head skeptically, though he was still preparing the camera to be ready. “Be careful of the pigeons though, Hyung.”_

_Seongwu nodded excitedly, covering his hands as tight with each other so that none of the pigeons could get the food on his hands just yet. “Let me know if you are ready,” told him then; as he seemed to make some poses._

_“Okay,” Daniel nodded when he already had Seongwu's reflection at the perfect position on his lens. “Ready-”_

_That was when Seongwu finally opened his hands and threw all the food in the air; in the hope that the pigeons would surround him beautifully. And- they did; not just surrounding him, but even chasing the older all over the place for some reason. Like, something was attracting them towards Seongwu himself instead of the food._

Daniel remembered laughing as hard upon the sight- couldn’t even run to help the older as he found it was just way too absurd, and remembered that he apparently has taken the shot right a few seconds before it happened back then. And- _well,_ that beautiful picture of Seongwu right in front of him was the result, surprisingly.

Daniel smiled for the last time before placing the picture back to its place, as he then processed to check on the older by the bar counter- who has been on the call for quite a time already; as he also had this annoyed look of his for the whole time.

Seongwu looked back at Daniel- like he could've sensed that he was being stared at just now, and smiled gently; as he wanted to assure the younger that everything was fine.

 _Well,_ Daniel wasn't worried for the slightest; to be honest. But he understood why Seongwu would, since it was not so often that the older received a phone call from his own family in the past; unlike lately, when his brother or mom would take their time to talk with Seongwu and- mostly, coax him to be back to the main house. It was the _poetry book effect_ , as Seongwu has been calling it; since it started happening since the book gained enough attention from the public and the older was invited to some talk shows.

Though, so far Seongwu still refused on going back to the house to become a complete family once again- as he said that he hasn't been able to believe in them just yet.

_“I don't know, Daniel,” Seongwu seemed to be in the deep thought. “They're most likely trying to get me back as they need to show their support for me; since now I'm one of the public figures they couldn't ignore anymore.”_

_“But Hyung, they can change too, given enough time; don't you think?” Daniel suggested that time. “Why don't you at least try making up with them first? I know that you miss them too.”_

_Seongwu sighed. “I know,” he mentioned somberly. “That's why I decided for us to have our lunch or dinner with them once a week- if you don't mind with it, so that we'll get to know them better first. We can take like this the actual test for them; if they passed, we can go back to the house?”_

_“Of course I don't mind-” Daniel halted his own words as the realization just hit him. “Wait-_ we? _I'm included?”_

_Seongwu tilted his head confusedly. “Of course you are,” he mentioned instead. “In fact, that's perhaps the most important part of this whole test; whether they are going to accept you as the part of the family or not. Because there is really no use on this if they don't-”_

Daniel remembered feeling extremely touched back then, knowing that Seongwu was thinking of him as much-

“Can I- excuse me for a second-?” Daniel blinked, was brought back to the reality as his attention was shifted to the new voice not too far from where he was. “Sorry, I just want to put some _hearts_ at the pictures.”

“Oh. Sure, I'm sorry for getting in your way,” Daniel nodded towards the person. “And- thank you in advance.”

“No problem,” the person- a man, smiled back at Daniel. “They're very well-captured, after all. I like the feelings this person has been trying to capture in every takes he made.”

Daniel knew that he needed to leave the corner then, so that the person would have the privacy he might need. That was why- aside from because he has been yearning to be with Seongwu once again, he finally walked away towards where Seongwu was instead; though, his eyes have never seemed to completely leave the man before- out of the curiosity and gratitude at the same time.

It was Seongwu's idea too; to put both of his pictures and Seongwu's poetries out there for the public. Or- to be more precise at the corner of Jaehwan's cafe. It wasn't even that much, to be honest; just a small table with the stack of Seongwu's book that could be bought at the site, along with some Daniel’s pictures hanging on the wall that they changed periodically (as well as some of the quotes from Seongwu’s book as for the preview).

The interesting part was that they also added some interactive- _activity_ with that; where people could stick the heart sticker on the pictures or poetries they loved over there, as well putting the words of encouragement into the glass bowl that was provided on the table as well.

Daniel thought it was a good idea too, since they weren't at any of the social medias either- mostly because the older insisted that they (or Daniel) shouldn't; due to the unnecessary hates that usually was easier to happen in the internet. Besides, Jaehwan also would make an event with some gifts along the way for that too; as to inflict the sales of the cafe itself- or so he said.

Daniel had his arm on Seongwu's waist almost right away as soon he has finally reached the older, who has just done with his phone call- like _finally_. Though, his eyes were still glued at the same person as before; who placed the sticker of heart at his scenery picture before throwing in the paper into of the glass bowl.

“Do you know him?” asked Seongwu as the older also shifted closer towards Daniel- rather instinctively.

Daniel took a glance at Seongwu and shook his head. “No,” he answered while raising his eyebrow. “I think that he looks a bit familiar somehow, but I'm not sure... since he doesn't seem to know me either when he talked to me back there.”

“That's kind of weird, since I feel like I've seen him somewhere too, though-”

“ _Oho. Do you see what I see right here?”_

Both of Daniel and Seongwu, who have been a bit too absorbed in their own talk just before, jumped in surprise at their own places; as they immediately turned towards the already familiar voice as soon.

And- there stood Jihoon, who was putting an arrogant smirk on the display; like he has been winning already.

But Daniel wasn't even scared or nervous around the other anymore; instead, he was tired of seeing the later at the cafe over and over again for the past months. It seemed that Jihoon still couldn't let go of him- even after all this time, for an unknown reason; though he somehow thought that it was a better idea to ruin the relationship between Seongwu and Daniel instead of taking one of them for himself- or maybe that was for the later? Daniel wasn't sure either, to be honest- and didn't wish to.

Nevertheless, every time he saw Jihoon at the cafe, Daniel wished that it would be the last time; since the other has been disrupting the peace and comfort of the cafe itself whenever he came. Daniel was just worried, that it would also damage the cafe's image and income if this kept on happening for even the longer time-

“Both of you are men- aren't you?” Jihoon blabbered as he pointed his fingers on Daniel and Seongwu, with the disgusted look plastered on his face from the start already. “Then why the two of you have to stand as close like that with each other- and even have _your_ arm-” He pointed at Daniel. “-on _his_ waist-” And pointed at Seongwu. “ _Seriously-_ are you two a gay couple or something?”

Daniel sighed, was about to pull his hand away from Seongwu- before the older pulled it back and kept it on the previous place instead; glaring at Jihoon with so much hatred and anger in his eyes already. “And what about it? What do you want to do if we are, then?” challenged Seongwu then.

Jihoon seemed to be taken aback for a brief second, as he didn't expect for Seongwu to say that back instead of shying away like what Daniel was about to do previously- though, it was also more for Jihoon to shut his mouth up already. “I- What do you mean with ' _what about it'_?” he attempted to get a grip of himself back then. “Don't you know how disgusting you are? You shouldn't be out in public and contaminating the air like this!”

“Then what are _you_ doing here?” Seongwu shot back right away. “Because I know that you _do_ like men as well.”

“That's- a defamation!” Jihoon claimed while gritting his teeth. “Bring me the proof before saying such things-”

Seongwu rolled his eyes, was about to snap back at the other for being a hypocrite-

“Jihoon, you should go,” interrupted Daniel instead; as he was worried that the fight would make the customers feeling extremely uncomfortable- because he would, if he was one of them.

Jihoon looked like he was embarrassed- judged from how red his face was, upon the eviction from the other. “I- What has this cafe's management been doing, though?” he raised his voice, as he also changed the topic. “Why is it that someone like _him-_ ” He pointed at Daniel once again. “-manage to work at the public space like this and basically ruining the mood for everyone else-”

It was a relief that Daniel managed to pull Seongwu back right in time, before the older could already charge on the other person. Because- Daniel could see it as clear, that the older wouldn't hold back to pick a fight with the other, upon hearing such the filthy words coming from Jihoon's words. And if they were currently at the private space, maybe- _maybe_ Daniel would let him up to some points; because the other deserved that. But here, most people would be able to see them; and having a fight with someone would definitely put Seongwu at the cover of a gossip tabloid, which was a very bad news for both of them.

“Stop- Jihoon, stop making a scene already-”

“No, Daniel,” Jihoon was, of course, persistent as fuck. “This issue needs to be addressed at the management of the cafe needs to come clean with their explanation for this unnecessary selection of the employees.”

“Jihoon-”

“Oh, then you would want to hear that from me,” Someone else decided to make an appearance, since even at the kitchen where he has been working at, he could hear that there seemed to be the ruckus outside. And- that was, of course, none other than Kim Jaehwan. “Since I’m the owner of this café- actually you should’ve directed the complain to me straight away instead of making things complicated.”

Jihoon smiled winningly as he folded his arms on the chest. “Well?” he retorted. “What do you want to say?”

“Jaehwan,” Daniel bit his lower lips, now even feeling more worried as he has dragged someone else. “Sorry-”

“It’s okay,” Jaehwan walked passed Daniel while patting on the other’s shoulder on the process, before standing firmly right in front of Jihoon; hands were also folded on his own chest. “There is only one thing I want to say to you, and some other people that might agree with you.”

Jaehwan paused for a second. “ _Leave._ ”

Jihoon blinked; gaped as wide as he couldn’t believe what he has just heard- _well,_ neither Seongwu nor Daniel were, to be honest. “But-“ he stuttered. “I’m a customer! Are you seriously going to drive your customers away, just for the like of them? _Really?_ ”

Jaehwan shrugged. “Because I hired people and welcomed the customer not based on those kind of things,” he explained calmly. “I can’t limit my café just for a certain group of people; it’s open for public who wants to enjoy the foods, drinks, as well as the environment of the café itself. So if you think that doesn’t sit right with you, you should be the one to leave and find other place that fits you better; no?”

“But _they_ are ruining the environment of the café you’ve just mentioned-!” protested Jihoon once again.

 _“Honestly, I came here because I like the food; I didn’t even notice that kind of things that happened around me- so it doesn’t bother me at all, as long they’re not making a scene that catches my eyes. -I think?”_ murmured one of the customers out of nowhere, making people’s attention started drawing towards them.

 _“Same,”_ the other customer suddenly butted in. _“I love how relaxing and calming the atmosphere of this café is, since I can enjoy my free time comfortably like that. It’s not like I’m here to stare at people either, so they aren’t actually bothering me? It’s not like they’re announcing themselves; they just do what usually a couple does.”_

 _“It shouldn’t even matter for as long as they’re not invading other people’s space either,”_ another customer- the different one, chimed in. _“Seriously, what era is this that we decide to not let someone with different orientation to enjoy their own time in a public space?”_

Daniel didn’t expect that the public would easily defend on them like that- though probably some of them were doing it so that they wouldn’t have to go against Seongwu’s bad side (who was still the family member of one of the richest family in Seoul, after all). But still, seeing as much people were on their side instead of Jihoon was as refreshing. He didn’t know that it was even possible for him to not be judged for his orientation, before this.

And it seemed that Jihoon also didn’t expect it either; as he has gone speechless the more people stood up for Daniel and Seongwu. He felt like he was being the one attacked by the public now, for pointing out that the two of them were gays- as now it sounded like he has just done something really wrong about that instead.

Jihoon decided that he needed to leave now- and thus, he hurriedly turned around and attempted to walk away from the scene as silent as he could. Though, apparently some people who saw that then also thought that they should start booing on Jihoon- for an unknown reason; because honestly both Daniel and Seongwu haven’t said anything about that at all, before it happened.

And only when Jihoon has completely gone from their sights, the customers started to cheer one with another.

Jaehwan took a glance at him- or Seongwu, like judging on what he should do now that the situation has turned to this. “Thank you!” he finally decided to take the credit instead, as he also noticed that none of the other two seemed to be wanting even more exposure at this rate. “Thank you, everyone! Since you’re all brave people for standing up against the racism, your bills are in the house for today!”

Jaehwan turned towards Seongwu then, gesturing something like he would definitely ask the older to pay all of these people’s orders instead- which was soon replied with an okay sign from Seongwu himself; before he went back to the kitchen without mentioning anything else aside from _get back to work_ towards his employees.

Daniel felt like he could finally breathe once again when everyone was finally back on doing whatever they have been doing before the ruckus with Jihoon has happened just now, as he himself turned towards Seongwu by his side with a sigh. “I feel like my life was shortened by ten years just now-“ mentioned him while sticking closer at the older, like he was seeking for the warmth and reassurance from the older.

Seongwu huffed and patted Daniel on his back, giving exactly what the younger needed at the moment without being asked. “I should’ve given him a good lesson, honestly,” he told the other instead. “He’s been acting up too much because he thought he can get away without a trouble- at least I should’ve punched him in the eye.”

Daniel chuckled. “Hyung, you can’t even fight-“ mocked him playfully, to lighten the mood between them.

“Of course I can at least take down some assholes like them,” protested Seongwu back.

“But Jihoon is extremely good at fighting-“

“Are we going to talk more about- _Jihoon_?” Seongwu complained, looking rather annoyed already as he started leaving the younger towards somewhere else. “I thought we’ve promised that there will be no more _Jihoon_.”

Daniel was a little bit panicked right now. He knew that the older wouldn’t have taken his words seriously, since they knew better than to actually make each other upset for real. But from how the older was leaving without a single word, there might’ve been something that actually didn’t sit right with him. “Wait- Hyung, where are you going-“ he hurriedly attempted to catch up on the older, who has been half-way towards the corner of the café. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry; I was definitely just kidding- of course no one can beat you-“

Seongwu just rolled his eyes while also extending his hand towards the younger, so that Daniel could take it and finally shut his mouth. “I just want to check out the message that last person has left in the bowl,” he explained. “Maybe I can remember where I’ve seen him- or if he’s seen any of us too somewhere before this from that-“

Seongwu immediately put his hand inside of the bowl without a second thought, as he then pulled out the only piece of paper from there. With the frown on his face, the older started reading on what was written there until he finally reached the last part of the message and- “-a chance to have a collaboration for the exhibition- _what?_ Wait- what did I just read- _oh my God,_ Daniel!” -went extremely frantic over whatever was written there.

“What?” Daniel blinked, confused and rather worried at the same time as the other wasn’t reacted as normally as he usually has been. “What did you read, Hyung? Is there something that doesn’t sound? Should we- should we just throw it away-”

“What- No, no. Look at this, Niel-ah! Look at this!” Seongwu didn’t actually show the paper to Daniel- of course he would’ve magically forgotten to show the most important thing somehow, as he was being very jumpy while also pulling the younger along; so that Daniel would follow what he was doing. “I can’t believe this good news!”

“Seongwu-Hyung, what- I don’t understand-”

“Someone just asked you to have a collaboration for the photo exhibition in Seoul!” announced Seongwu finally with the wide smile plastered on his face, as he seemed to be as excited as ever.

“What-” Now Daniel widened his eyes in disbelief, as he didn’t think that he was at the level to have his pictures at the exhibition already. He thought that his pictures were still mediocre at the best. “There is no way, Hyung.”

“It’s real!” Seongwu thankfully remembered to give the paper towards the younger this time. “Look at it- _oh my God_ , I can’t believe that someone can finally see the potential you have, Daniel- _Wait,_ I remember it now; there was this one time in the past when my dad introduced him to me, I think? He must be famous enough, then-“

“… _Lee Soo-?_ ”

“Oh, that’s right! That’s him,” Seongwu sounded nowhere near less excited. “I know that he looks familiar-”

In the meantime, Daniel looked like he still couldn’t believe on what has just happened; even after reading that all by himself. “Hyung, he is probably one of the reputable photographers in South Korea- that must have been why he looks so familiar for me too,” he finally mentioned. “But- _really?_ My pictures won’t look as good as his-”

“No, what are you talking about?” Seongwu shook his head almost right away. “I’ve always been telling you that you have a kick on it, Niel-ah. You always know when exactly to press the shutter and which angles are the best, when taking a picture of-”

Seongwu hasn’t finished his words- _couldn’t_ , since within the next brief second the younger already had his lips locked with the other’s. And for some seconds, as it has been too sudden, Seongwu couldn’t even reciprocate it as all he could do was stunned by there- that was until Daniel seemed to be demanding for something back and like the older’s lips. That was when Seongwu came to his sense back and started moving his mouth all along.

Daniel sighed contentedly between the kiss, as he has been thinking over how happy he was upon the news- or, maybe more like how happy he has been ever since he has met Seongwu in his life. Because despite everything that has happened- despite everything they had to go through before, and even though he had to go through a rather painful times before getting to where he was right now, in the end Daniel was… _happy._

And if Daniel was offered to erase anything he wanted to from his memories, then he wouldn’t want to choose even one of them. Because that was how he could bond with Seongwu as much, and Daniel wouldn’t want less than what he currently had with the older at this very moment.

.

.

.

Someone cleared his throat out of nowhere right at that moment then, making the two of them separated from each other. “When I said that I don’t mind you two to be here,” the person- Jaehwan, who was coming out from the kitchen, protested with his arms on the chest. “-that doesn’t involve a public display of affection like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the end of the universe (i think?). and any thoughts are welcome!
> 
> also you can hit me up at twt: [@aubyolive039](https://twitter.com/aubyolive039)/[@ongnielive039](https://twitter.com/ongnielive039) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aubyolive039). <3


End file.
